The Same Last Name
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: Catherine knew Vincent didn't love her when they married. But his background dictated that the woman about to have his baby needed to become his wife. Catherine thought over time he would learn to love her. But, the baby died at birth, and Catherine disappeared. Five years later, they meet again. Is this a second chance for them? Based loosely on the book "The Same Last Name."
1. Chapter 1

The Same Last Name

Summary: Catherine Chandler knew that Vincent Keller didn't love her when they married. But his background indicated that the woman about to have his baby needed to become his wife. Catherine believed that he would grow to love her with time. However, the baby died at birth. Leaving without explanation, she headed North. Five years later, Catherine and Vincent cross paths again. Could they get a second chance?

A/N Hello everyone! New story...Yay! This story is loosely based on the book "The Same Last Name" by Kathleen Giles Seidel. If you've read the book, some scenes may sound vaguely familiar. If not, I recommend that you find a copy of the book and read it. You won't regret it. Now, on to the story...

* * *

Chapter 1

Catherine Keller looked up as the three sleek vehicles pulled into the driveway of the resort she worked at. It wasn't unusual to see cars of that caliber, but for some reason, Catherine felt strangely different upon seeing those. An awareness crept over her, something that she hadn't felt in five years. Shaking her head, she instead focused on the man who was making his way toward the desk where she stood. A small smile graced her mouth.

The gentleman stopped in front of her. He had on reflective sunglasses. Instead of seeing his eyes, Catherine saw her own reflection. Her brown hair was swept back into a high ponytail, with small tendrils escaping around her ears. Her Hazel eyes were bright. She looked at the man expectantly. "Welcome to Spatastic! How may we serve you today, sir?" Catherine greeted warmly.

The man finally took off the glasses and met her gaze. His eyes widened. "Well...hello," he drawled, and Catherine became aware of his thick British accent. "I'm certainly glad I was talked into coming here now..."

Catherine's smile became a little tighter. "Can I help you?" she asked, a new crispness to her voice. The smile that had started on his face faded.

"Yes..um...my name is Evan Marks, and I'm part of a party of six. We will be here for the next three weeks."

Catherine began typing the information into the computer. A small screen appeared, confirming the reservations. Pulling six key cards out, Catherine handed them to Mr. Marks. "Here are your key cards, and I am also printing copies of the spa itinerary as well."

Taking the items from her, Evan glanced at her name tag. "Thank you so much...Cat. I hope to be seeing much more of you while we are here." Catherine gave him a wane smile, hating men that flirted like that. Over the last five years, she had dealt with plenty of others exactly like him. Turning around, he began to walk back to the front door. Stopping suddenly, he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. Handing it to Catherine, he explained, "This is a list of our names and each of our cellphone numbers." Catherine took it from him, not even glancing at the typed words upon it. With that, he made his way out the door.

Catherine tossed the paper on the desk, on top of a pile of papers that would end up in recycling before the day was out. She had no intention of bothering any of these people, so why keep the list?

A short while later, the girl who had been hired to help for the season, Heather Anderson, came waltzing through the door. Catherine rolled her eyes, hard-pressed not to berate the girl for her tardiness. It was not the first time, nor would it be the last. Catherine knew that she had been with Josh, the pool boy.

"Hey, Cat! I just saw some _REALLY_ hot guys getting out of some pretty pricey vehicles. I hope at least one of them is single!" Heather practically drooled.

"I thought you and Josh were together?" Catherine asked the girl. Honestly, she couldn't keep track anymore. Heather just shrugged.

"It's never a bad thing to keep your options open," Heather said, winking at Catherine.

"You do that then," Catherine replied, her focus already shifting to other things. But Heather wasn't done talking apparently.

"I wonder what their names are?" Heather said, a dreamy expression on her face. Catherine remembered the list of names.

"There is a list of their names on that folded paper there," Catherine said, gesturing toward the pile she had tossed it on. Heather grabbed the paper eagerly. Scanning it, she said absently, "Hey, Cat. There is a guy with the last name of Keller on here. Isn't that your last name?"

Everyone around the spa called her "Cat" and few knew her last name. She preferred it that way. Her past was a carefully guarded secret that she didn't like to share. Carefully, she replied, "Yes, but its a common enough name. I doubt it's anyone I know." She refrained from admitting it was her husband's last name.

"Still, we could totally go out and check on them. Then we can see if you know this Vincent Keller."

A strange buzzing sound began in Catherine's ears. Everything around her began to blur. Vincent? No, it couldn't be! Not here! What was he doing here? Had he found her after all this time? She had disappeared from his life so suddenly. Was this her punishment?

And how in the world was she going to avoid him?

* * *

A/N Well, there it is. The first chapter. Is it worth it to continue? I will tell you right now, I can't guarantee when updates will be. I have two other stories I am writing and need to work on those as well. I recently got out of the hospital after having my gallbladder out. I was in and out of the hospital for about 3 weeks, so I am totally behind on my stories. Just making everyone aware of my situation. Review and let me know your thoughts! Till next time...


	2. Chapter 2

The Same Last Name

A/N Hey hey! So I should note that this is an AU. No beast in this story. *pout* Also, since I am borrowing the idea from a book, there is obviously no copyright infringement meant. I don't own the characters. Just my loose interpretation.

Thank you so much for the reviews and warm wishes. They are appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 2

Distantly, Catherine heard Heather's worried voice. "Cat? Cat? Are you okay? CAT!" Catherine shook herself physically. She looked at the younger girl and nodded.

"I'm fine. I just suddenly didn't feel so well. Would you mind terribly taking care of the desk for a bit on your own? I think I just need to lay down for a short time," Catherine asked, knowing she couldn't just desert Heather. Thankfully, Heather was very understanding. She started pushing Catherine toward the door.

"No, no! Go and lay down. You scared me. All of a sudden, you were white as a ghost. I thought you were gonna faint or something. Go!" she exclaimed.

Catherine stepped outside and made her way toward her small apartment. All full-time employees lived at the spa. Spatastic was set back into the woods a bit, and it just made it simpler for the staff to stay there. Aside from Catherine, there was only about six other full timers. The rest that came through were mostly seasonal help. Currently, Catherine had seniority as this was her third year working at Spatastic.

Once she was safely inside, she locked the door and shut the blinds. Unbidden, memories started flashing through her mind. Who she had been before she met Vincent Keller, and who she had become after...

* * *

Catherine had grown up in Queens. Her father, Thomas Chandler, had made his fortune through stock exchange. He had married Vanessa Wu, a lovely half Chinese woman that a mutual friend had introduced him to. From the beginning, Thomas had been smitten. In short order, he had married Vanessa. Eight months later, Vanessa was pregnant with Catherine.

She had never lacked for anything. But, her parents were also strict with her. She wasn't allowed to go steady with any boy, and dates were never planned unless her parents agreed first. She had a very early curfew, and boys knew not to take her "necking" any where. But, she was lively and bright, and still always managed to have a good time despite her parents' strictness.

The spring of Catherine's Senior year, though, two things happened that would change her life...forever.

The first thing that happened was Catherine's mother suddenly passed away. She had been battling cancer for several months and hadn't said anything to her family. Vanessa's death sent Thomas into a downward spiral. He began drinking and gambling. Many nights, Catherine would come home from school and find her father passed out on the couch or floor.

The other thing that happened was she met a young Med student by the name of Vincent Keller.

One day, Catherine came home to find the house trashed and her father lying in a pool of his own vomit. A deep cut on his head was bleeding profusely. Catherine had immediately called 911 and her father had been rushed to New York General. After they arrived, Catherine was told to have a seat in the waiting room and that a doctor would be out to speak with her as soon as possible. Catherine had sat in the plush seat and finally gave into the torrent of tears she had been holding at bay.

Catherine was unaware of how much time had passed before a tall shadow appeared in front of her. Looking up through her tears, she gasped at the man standing before her. Easily standing 6' tall, he was possibly the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He eyed her with concern.

"Miss Chandler?" he asked. Catherine had wiped at her eyes and nodded at him. Next, he had surprised her by sitting beside her. "My name is Dr. Vincent Keller. I'm one of the doctors overseeing your father. I'd like to discuss his situation with you, if you feel up to it?" Vincent had asked.

"Yes, and please, call me Catherine. Is my father all right?" she had asked, afraid now of what this young doctor was going to tell her.

"Physically, yes. The head wound has been wrapped up and should heal in several days. However, our tests indicate that your father had ingested alarming amounts of alcohol. In cases such as this, with a minor living in the house, we had to call social services."

Catherine's eyes had widened. "But, I'm not a minor. I'm 18."

Now it was Vincent's turn for wide eyes. "I'm so terribly sorry. When I came out here to check on you earlier, you were curled up and crying. From your small stature, I assumed you were...several years younger. I apologize for my assumption."

"That's alright. It happens more often than you might think. What is going to happen to my father now?"

"Well, he is most definitely going to be staying with us for the next few days. We need to make sure that there is no swelling or anymore bleeding. He's lucky you came home when you did. Another 1/2 hour and we could be sitting here having a very different conversation."

Catherine shuddered at the possibility of finding her father dead on the floor. Suddenly, her stomach heaved. Jumping up, she raced for the ladies room. Entering the first stall, she emptied the contents of her stomach. She was so lost in her misery, that she didn't realize Vincent had followed her in, until she felt her hair being pulled back and away from her face. A soothing hand rubbed between her shoulders. Sitting back on her heels, she shakily drew in several deep breaths. All the while, Vincent watched her.

Finally, Catherine made to stand up. Vincent was immediately there, holding her arm to support her. Catherine gave him a wane smile, and allowed him to guide her to the sinks. After rinsing out her mouth and splashing cold water on her face, Catherine turned to stare at Vincent.

"You do know this is the girls bathroom, right?" she had asked, a small blush creeping to her cheeks. Vincent smiled at her.

"Yes, I know. But, I also know that my words instigated this "visit" so I followed you to make sure you were alright."

"I will be..." was Catherine's short reply.

Vincent had a strange look on his face. "Listen, I don't normally do this kind of thing, but, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? My shift ends in an hour, and I feel really bad about what just happened. Your father is sedated and will be out till tomorrow morning. I feel like I owe you something for scaring you the way I did."

"Alright, I accept your dinner offer," Catherine had answered.

* * *

Catherine came back to herself and realized at some point, she had climbed into bed and curled into herself. The pillow under her head was damp from the tears she had shed. Even after all this time, remembering her first meting with Vincent always made the tears fall. Had she known then what would happen in less than a month, she probably never would have agreed to the dinner.

Hindsight is always 20/20...

A/N Review review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Same Last Name

A/N Hello hello! Two more flashback chappies and then on to the here and now. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Catherine splashed her face with cold water. It amazed her that after all this time, she was still affected by Vincent. It amazed her even more that she had yet to lay eyes on him! Why couldn't the past just stay buried? It was too painful for her. Between her father and then her precious baby girl...

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to remember the rest...

* * *

Dinner had been interesting. Vincent found her to be fresh and lively. Catherine had simply been fascinated by him. Four years older, he was most certainly a man. Tall and broad shouldered, he was comfortable with his height, his movements sure and confident. He had black hair that fringed at the bangs, and piercing brown eyes. Catherine felt light-headed and giddy just sitting next to him.

She asked him about the scar on his cheek. He told her about the drug addict that had come to the ER one night about a year ago. He had been volital and hostile. When Vincent had tried to help him, he had pulled a knife and slashed Vincent's cheek.

When Vincent took her home that night, he had surprised her by kissing her gently on the lips. "I really had a great time tonight. Would it be too forward of me if I asked if we could do this again sometime?" he had asked her. Catherine had simply blushed and nodded, before backing into her house. Once she was safely inside, she had slid down the door, her fingers unconsciously tracing her lips. Catherine didn't know it yet, but she was already falling in love with Vincent.

Against doctor's orders, Thomas checked himself out of the hospital the next day.

Catherine and Vincent had gone out every night that week. Thomas paid no attention, instead resuming his drinking with vigor. Sometimes Catherine thought that he had been trying to kill himself that night, after all.

Vincent began teaching Catherine things that she had missed out on. He was patient and generous, willing to go as slow as she wanted. Catherine always felt bashful and shy, but Vincent broke through her reservations, and Catherine began to learn what her body was truly capable of.

Three weeks after they met, Catherine came home to a sight that still haunted her. She had walked into a deathly quiet house. She had another date with Vincent, and she wanted to get ready. Walking upstairs, she passed her father's bedroom. The door was cracked slightly, but Catherine heard no movement inside. Walking to her room, she took a shower and changed her clothes.

She walked to her father's room and knocked on the door. Hearing no answer, she carefully pushed the door open. The sight that greeted her made her scream. Thomas Chandler had taken a gun and shot himself in the head. Catherine dropped to the carpet and vomited.

Grabbing her phone, she dialed the one person that she needed the most. When he answered, she said, "Vincent...my dad...shot...himself. I need...you."

"I'm on my way, Catherine. I'm coming. Just hold on. Just hold on..."

Catherine had no idea how long she laid on the floor. Suddenly, strong arms lifted her up and away from the floor. Catherine sobbed into Vincent's chest, and he carried her to her room. Setting her down gently on her bed, he told her, "Stay here. Don't move, okay?" Catherine could only nod. He took out his cellphone, presumably to call 911, and headed toward her father' s bedroom.

Catherine remained curled on her bed the whole time that the police were there. No one came to talk to her, so she assumed that Vincent was fielding any questions that they asked. A short while later, she heard her father's body being wheeled out of his room. She cried harder, and was not surprised when Vincent appeared in her door. He walked to the bed and drew her into his arms.

"He's gone...I can't believe it...Why?...Why did he leave me alone? Why?" she sobbed against Vincent. He hushed her and stroked her hair.

"Catherine, your father was sick. Alcoholism is a disease. There was nothing you could have done that would have fixed him. He didn't want to live anymore. He didn't want to live this life anymore."

"But, what about me? What will I do now? Where will I go?" she had asked, looking up at him with tear filled eyes, and tear streaked cheeks.

"I want you to come live with me," Vincent said, surprising her. Catherine had shook her head at first, not sure what his words meant. He continued, "I know we don't know each other well, but I can't see you living here all alone, when I have a very comfortable home that I'm willing to share with you. After you finish school, you can get an apartment, and I'll help you with expenses."

Catherine couldn't find a valid reason to say no, so she found herself telling him, "Alright."

That night, she packed her belongings and moved in with Vincent. He set her up in a guest bedroom, and left her to unpack.

Three days later, her father's funeral was held. Catherine sat beside the open grave, staring at the brown coffin that contained her father's body. Vincent stood behind her, his hands wrapped around her shoulders. She looked to the left of the grave, where her mother's headstone sat. In less than a year, she had lost both her parents.

Vincent shook her shoulder slightly, and Catherine realized that the service was over. She stood and walked to the casket, laying the red rose she clutched upon it. Vincent curled his arm around her waist, and led her to his car.

When they got back home, Vincent grabbed a bottle of vodka, and two shot glasses. Filling them, he handed one to Catherine. "This will help with the pain." She dumped it down her throat and wordlessly held the tumbler back out for a refill. Vincent continued to refill her glass, until most of the bottle was gone. Catherine was nodding off on the chair by this point.

Vincent picked her up and carried her to her room. His intent was to lay her down and let the alcohol help her sleep. However, as soon as his arms left her, Catherine clutched at his arms, begging him, "Don't leave me. Stay here...with me. Please."

"Catherine, that isn't a good idea. You aren't thinking clearly right now, and I don't want you to regret anything in the morning," he told her.

"Please, Vincent. Please..." Catherine begged. Vincent sighed and climbed onto the bed beside her. Catherine immediately curled into him, resting her head on his chest. With a small sigh, Catherine threaded her hands through his hair, and looked up at him.

Vincent groaned and lowered his mouth to hers. There was an almost desperate edge to that kiss, something that she had never felt from him before. His hands worked at the buttons on her blouse, and then she felt the cold air hit her chest. Seconds later, his hands molded themselves to her breasts, and the heat seared down to her soul.

Timidly, she reached between them, and her hands found the heated flesh of his back. Seconds later, his shirt was up and over his head. Her hand burned against his flesh.

Before long, there was nothing between them. Catherine stared up at Vincent, slightly dazed and mildly drunk. Vincent stared down at her, desire flashing in his eyes.

"Are you sure, Catherine?" he asked her one more time. Instead of answering , she pulled him closer. He fitted himself to her entrance and thrust inside. Catherine cringed, the pain stronger than she had assumed. Vincent soothed her, and began to move slowly inside her.

Catherine slowly acclimated to the feeling of Vincent thrusting inside of her. By that time, Vincent stiffened inside her and then finally relaxed. Pulling out carefully, Vincent gathered her against him and drifted to sleep.

Three weeks later, Catherine took a pregnancy test. It was positive.

* * *

A/N Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

The Same Last Name

A/N Last flashback chappie!

* * *

Chapter 4

Catherine had been shocked. Since that night, Vincent had practically avoided her, pulling in extra shifts at the hospital. He left before she got up and came home long after she was in bed. Catherine didn't understand what had happened. Why didn't he want to be around her anymore?

Catherine deliberately stayed up late that night, waiting for Vincent to get home. Finally, at about 1am, he crept in the door. He looked up and was startled to see Catherine sitting on the couch. He approached her silently, and sat beside her.

"Catherine, you should be sleeping. Why are you still awake?" he had asked her.

Silently , she held up the test. He took it and just stared at it. Finally, his head dropped and he looked at her with guilty eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. Catherine nodded. "Shit!" he exclaimed softly.

Catherine stared at him, trying to understand his response. Wasn't he happy? Finally, she realized that he wasn't even sitting next to her anymore. She glanced up to see him pacing the room. He tugged at his hair, a tortured look on his face.

"Catherine, can we talk about this in the morning? I need to process this," he said. Silently, she nodded and walked back to her bedroom. She had no way of knowing the windfall that had just been started.

When Catherine woke up, she walked to the living room, expecting to see Vincent. Instead, the house was silent. She hung her head, and cried. What she didn't know was at that very moment, Vincent was sitting in his parents mansion, in a very heated argument with them.

Vincent came from a prominent and wealthy family. His father, Michael Keller had inherited the family business of diamonds from his father. He was rather irritated that none of his 3 sons was interested in following his footsteps. Vincent's 2 older brothers had become firefighters, losing their lives in the Towers during 9/11.

When Vincent told his parents about Catherine's pregnancy, they berated him and called him a jackass for not using protection. They refused to have their good name tarnished by Vincent's bastard child. He was given an ultimatum: marry Catherine or be disowned.

So, without quite realizing what was happening, Catherine found herself standing in front of a Justice of the Peace, watching as Vincent placed a wide gold band on her left hand. There were no witnesses to their union.

That night, Catherine moved her things into Vincent's bedroom. She stared at her hand, and wondered how everything had happened so fast.

In their bedroom that first night, Vincent reached for her, clearly happy at least then, for her company. He slowly taught her the pleasure of physical love, and Catherine was a willing participant. And so it continued every night.

Daytime, however, was a different story. Vincent was cool and distant, never angered by any mistakes she made. When morning sickness first began striking, he would hold her hair and give her water.

Catherine began feeling like she was living with 2 different people: the distant Vincent by day, and the sensual Vincent by night. Catherine hoped that once the baby came, they could bring out something together in Vincent. She wanted his love.

Catherine had quickly fallen in love with Vincent. She tried to bring him in to her pregnancy, asking him to come to appointments and ultrasounds. He always politely refused, saying he was needed at the hospital. Catherine didn't show it, but she felt like she was a burden to him, a burden that he never wanted.

Catherine was 7 months pregnant, and home alone when it happened. She hadn't been feeling well all day, and felt something wasn't right. As she stood up from a chair, she felt a warmth between her legs. Pulling down her pants, she touched her thigh. Bright red blood coated her fingers.

She tried calling Vincent, but his phone went to voicemail. Calling 911, she told them frantically, "My baby...I think I'm losing my baby."

They rushed her to New York General, whisking her immediately into the OR. A nurse tried to page Vincent several times, but he wasn't responding. By the time Vincent heard what had happened and came running, Catherine had delivered the baby by C-Section. Catherine had an allergic reaction to the anesthetic, and the baby was lying in an incubator, her chances grim.

Over the next week, Catherine lay in her hospital bed, overcome with the grief of losing her baby girl. Vincent came everyday, and Catherine thought he almost looked relieved at the loss.

Her in-laws also came to visit, bringing her gifts and bath products. What they felt, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that no one seemed to care that her precious baby was gone.

Catherine was dozing in her bed a couple days later, when she heard her father in law talking to one of his friends. She listened carefully, and felt chills creep up her spine.

"What about the girl?" the friend asked.

"Well, nothing of course, until she is well. But we are confident that a quick divorce can be procured. After all, they only married for the sake of the child. Why should Vincent be tied down for the rest of his life to a woman he doesn't even love?" was the cynical reply.

"Is that even possible?" the friend had replied.

"With enough money, anything is possible," came the confident response.

Catherine laid there and wept. He was right. They had married because of the baby. Now, there wasn't a baby. Why should she hold Vincent in a life he never wanted? She loved him enough that she knew she had to let him go.

She had planned to talk to Vincent about it, but could never find a good time. She finally decided that she would talk to him at home. However, her first night back, he told her, "You need rest. I'll sleep in the guest room." She knew then that she would never be able to talk to him.

Without his knowledge, she went to his father and told him she wanted a divorce. Michael Keller was surprised. The girl had more gumption than he realized. He was further surprised when she told him she wanted no money from them. The only thing she wanted was for Michael not to tell Vincent. Grudgingly, she had earned his respect.

The day the divorce papers came through, she signed them quickly and left his office, holding her head high and fighting tears. She had his assurance that Vincent would receive the papers that night. In her pocket was a bus ticket for Buffalo, New York. Packing quickly, she took off her wedding ring and placed it on the table. That alone would make Vincent realize their marriage was over.

She had first gotten a job waiting tables. Her carefree manner from school now brought in huge tips. Eventually she had left, and found her current job at Spatastic. She thought the past was finally behind her.

God had a terrible sense of humor...

* * *

Next chappie will pick back up in present time. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Same Last Name

A/N Back to the present...

OMG you guys! You have inspired me to get this next chapter out to you quickly! Enjoy! It's a little shorter, but the next chapter will make up for it!

* * *

Chapter 5

Catherine knew that it would be impossible to simply hide out for the next 3 weeks. At some point, she and Vincent would run into each other. She decided that it would be best to get the elephant out of the room, so to speak. Meet the problem head on and dive in.

Resolved to her course of action, she straightened her clothes and ran a brush through her hair. She fixed the light makeup she wore, and opened the door. The rooms they were staying in were on the other side of the employee lodging. She had given them connecting rooms. The staff was always happy to get those rooms off their hands. Single parties were not as comfortable with strangers having access to their rooms.

As she approached the group, she could hear them talking loudly and shouting instructions. She recognized Evan's accent, and heard a woman's voice with a strong Brooklyn accent. Another man's voice, and a second woman's voice. She didn't hear Vincent's deep, gravely voice. Maybe it wasn't him after all, she thought to herself.

Just then, Evan noticed her. "Well, hello Cat! Did you miss me already?" he practically shouted, drawing everyone's attention toward her. Catherine wanted to sink into the floor. A tall redhead smirked at her from her perch on one of the beds.

"Just checking to make sure everything is to everyone's liking," Catherine said. She glanced about covertly, but didn't see Vincent. Disappointment washed over her. By then, a tall Latin woman had joined them. She had a smile on her face, and held out her hand.

"Tess Vargas. Nice to meet you Cat!" she said with genuine warmth. Catherine smiled and returned the shake. "These rooms are awesome! I love the view too," Tess gushed.

"I'm glad. Do you have everything you need?" Catherine inquired politely. A gentleman wearing glasses who stood near the window glanced up.

"No, we need a pack mule to carry all these suitcases! Jesus, how much crap do women really need? You can reuse clothes, ya know! It won't kill ya!" he said, mainly glaring at the redhead. She ignored him and started filing her nails.

Catherine was about to respond, when she heard a voice behind her that she never thought she would hear again. "One pack mule coming up. Oh, excuse me, ma'am," Vincent said, edging by her. He didn't even look at her. In his arms were several suitcases. Catherine stood still, waiting for him to notice her. Finally, he turned her way.

The suitcases fell with a loud crash, falling open, causing the contents to tumble out. Everyone stared at Vincent. Only Tess still watched Catherine. With a poise that surprised even herself, she crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"Hello Vincent," she said quietly, and held out her hand. It seemed silly, but she could think of nothing else to do. His hand met hers, but suddenly he squeezed hard enough to make her wince.

Vincent shook his head, wondering if he was going insane. "Catherine?" he breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm one of the staff members here," she told him calmly. He continued to stare at her, and Catherine began to wonder if coming up here was a mistake. Finally, Evan broke the awkward silence.

"You two know each other?" he asked, surprise in his voice. For the first time, Catherine remembered they had an audience. She looked at the group, wondering how much they knew. Fortunately, Tess came to her rescue.

"I think Cat is Vince's ex-wife. Am I right?" she asked. Catherine nodded her head.

A black man who had since entered the room, stated, "Vince, I didn't know you were married."

The redhead scoffed. "Oh yes. It's a deep, dark secret that he only shares with the most privileged." Catherine suddenly felt she was one of those _privileged._

Vincent had bent down by then, grabbing clothes and flinging them into bags. From the floor, he said, "Yes Joe. Catherine and I were married for less than a year, and we haven't seen each other since. It's been 5 years."

Evan whistled through his teeth. "Was she 12 when you married her? I think you can get arrested for that."

Catherine glanced at him. "I was 18. Still in high school."

The redhead spoke up. "18 and still in school? Well, where's the baby?"

Catherine felt an overwhelming urge to slap this woman. Not even daring to look at Vincent, she said,"Our daughter died within a few hours of her birth."

Now, everyone was deathly silent. Finally, Tess broke the silence. "Well, it is just lovely to meet you. That's Alex Salter," she said, pointing to the redhead. "JT Forbes is by the window, Joe Bishop is the guy who just walked in."

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm sorry. I just came up to see that everything was alright. I'll get out of your way now," Catherine said, backing toward the door.

Vincent spoke up. "I'll come with you."

Catherine smiled slightly in his direction. Why did he want to follow her?

* * *

A/N Well, what did you think? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The Same Last Name

A/N Wow! Seriously, all of you just rock! So, they finally saw each other again. Now comes the fun stuff...he he he...

OMG! Did anyone else totally freak out watching tonight's Epi? That fight scene and Vincent carrying Catherine to safety...SWOON!

* * *

Chapter 6

They walked silently, side by side. Catherine had forgotten how it felt to stand beside him. The top of her head just reached his shoulders. She was aware of his even breathing, the easy way he moved beside her. Catherine's heart picked up its beat a notch.

A sigh from him brought her head around. He had a blank face, and his eyes stared straight ahead. Wordlessly, he took her hand and guided her toward a bench that stood about 10 feet in front of them. Gently, he pushed her down on it, and sat beside her. They stared at each other. Finally, he spoke.

"My God, Catherine! This is a shock. I honestly never thought I would ever see you again. I keep thinking I'm losing my mind, that you aren't really here."

Catherine chuckled. "I'm really here. I was shocked when I found out _you_ were here. I honestly didn't know how I would avoid running into you."

"Where did you go? When I got home that night, and all your stuff was gone, I have to admit, I freaked out a little. And then, my father's assistant showed up with the divorce papers. Why, Catherine? Why didn't you talk to me?" he implored.

Catherine swallowed hard. This was the part she had been dreading. Leave it to Vincent to cut right to the chase. "I bought a bus ticket to Buffalo. I was a waitress for a couple years, before I came here. I've been here for 3 years."

Vincent's mouth pressed together, his lips forming a white line. He nodded for her to continue.

"I honestly didn't know what to say to you. How could I honestly keep you in a marriage that you didn't want? You deserved to live your life, and I knew you couldn't do that married to me. So, I went to your father. He handled everything. I asked him not to tell you. That was my choice. He respected my wishes."

"Catherine, you should have talked to me. We could have figured things out. You didn't have to just disappear. God, I worried about you so much. I thought about hiring a PI, but I had no idea where to even have them start looking."

"I thought it was for the best, Vincent," she told him quietly. "After everything that happened, and the baby..."

Vincent opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when Heather yelled, "Cat! We need you inside."

Catherine stood up, and looked at Vincent. "I have to go now. I'm sorry." Quickly, she headed back toward the front desk. Turning around at the door, she was surprised to see Vincent still sitting on the bench, a pensive look on his face.

* * *

Catherine kept busy the next couple days. She saw Tess and_...what was her name_? Alex, several times a day. They were definitely taking advantage of the spas luxuries. The men she saw rarely. She hadn't seen Vincent since she left him sitting on the bench. Was he avoiding her now?

As Catherine rounded a corner, she ran into a large, male body. Arms grabbed her to support her. Looking up, she saw it was Evan.

"Woah there, Cat! In a hurry to see someone?" he asked.

"No, I just wasn't paying attention. Lots going on, ya know."

"Seems to be going around,"he mumbled. Catherine threw him a questioning look. Evan sighed, and said, "Our friend, Mr Keller, seems to be suffering from the same affliction. He's either wound tighter than a kite, or it takes forever to get his attention."

"I'm sure I had nothing to do with that," Catherine said, trying to defend herself. Evan laughed.

"Right," was his only reply. He nodded at her, and made his way down the hall.

Catherine stood there, shocked. Was what he said the truth? Was Vincent... no! He was just still in shock. That was all.

* * *

A short time later, Catherine was watering some flowers along the nature trail, when she heard voices coming toward her. She was about to walk back up the trail, away from them, when she realized it was Vincent and Alex. Quickly, she ducked down behind the flowers.

Peeking through the leaves, she saw that they walked side by side, Alex's arm looped through his elbow. She was laughing and Vincent smiled at her. Funny, he didn't look _"wound up tighter than a kite."_

"So, that's the ex?" Alex said, surprising Catherine. Vincent shrugged. "She's very pretty." Catherine was shocked. Why was she complimenting her? What game was she playing?

"Yes, Catherine always was pretty," Vincent replied. Alex laughed.

"Oh, Vince, you seduced that poor girl, didn't you?"

"Not in so many words," Vincent replied, surprising Catherine. Alex stopped walking, and raised an eyebrow.

"_She _seduced you?"

"Catherine had just gone through a very traumatic experience. It was a mutual seduction."

Catherine was very surprised at the amount of information that Vincent was giving away. He was never like that before. Catherine now wondered just how close the two of them were.

"Of course she got pregnant," Alex stated.

Vincent didn't answer. Alex glanced at him and continued, "You didn't _have _to marry her, ya know. You could have just provided for the baby financially. Lots of people do it every day."

"Not me. I wouldn't do that to my child. After everything, both of them deserved better than that," Vincent said with conviction.

"So, why did you divorce her, then?" Alex asked, curiosity coloring her words.

"She divorced me, actually."

"How extraordinary! Why?"

"Pride, I suppose." Catherine was surprised he answered that question. "I came home and she was just...gone. I had no clue that she had been planning any of it. It was..." Vincent broke off.

"Well, she was virtually a child. One couldn't expect her to act maturely," Alex smirked.

Vincent just stared ahead. Alex tugged on his arm, and they continued their walk in silence.

Catherine sat there dumbly, as they moved farther away from her. She was shocked at what Vincent had revealed. Catherine suddenly wondered if she hadn't made a terrible mistake by running away...

* * *

A/N Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The Same Last Name

A/N Hello! Okay, so I confused a couple of you last chapter. Catherine was confused by Vincent's reactions because he was a very private person when she knew him. Him sharing information with Alex shocked Catherine because she never expected him to do that. Hope that helps.

* * *

Chapter 7

All day, Catherine stewed on what she had heard Vincent and Alex discussing. Were they in a relationship? Is that why he was talking so freely? Admittedly, he hadn't really said much, but Alex didn't seem like a stupid person.

Yes, she hadn't been ready for marriage and a baby at 18, but she had tried. Vincent was the one who was standoffish and distant. Everytime she had tried to include him, he withdrew further into himself.

Realizing she was over thinking everything, she tried to go about her day as if she hadn't been eavesdropping on their conversation. She fixed machines, watered plants, checked in new people, checked out ones who were leaving, and generally tried to forget their conversation.

Catherine had just come back from lunch when she saw Alex approaching her. Catherine forced a smile. "Did you need something, Miss Salter?" she asked politely.

Alex got right to the point. "Can we go someplace and talk?"

Catherine's eyebrow raised. "Of course. Follow me," she said, leading her to a small gazebo. They sat facing each other, Catherine with an expectant look on her face. Alex didn't disappoint.

"Let me be frank with you, Cat. I know about you and Vincent. He's told me everything. I must say that taking off like that and abandoning him was selfish and childish. You've made him feel so guilty about all the mistakes that were made, that he can't even have a fulfilling _adult _relationship."

Catherine gasped. "Since we are being so frank with one another, let me tell you some things. First off, my reasons for leaving were my own. Yes, maybe it was childish, but _I _made the choice to leave because I wanted him to have a chance to have a real marriage with a woman that he could love. I'm not stupid enough to think that Vincent ever loved me. I knew our marriage was because of the baby. When we lost her, I lost of piece of myself. Secondly, he has every right to feel guilty, just as I do. We both made mistakes. He isn't faultless and neither am I. Thirdly, I _was _18 years old. My mother had just passed away a couple of months before. My father started drinking to forget. That is how I met Vincent. He was one of the doctors taking care of my dad."

Alex's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Catherine continued, "I came home and found my father dead. He had shot himself in the head. Vincent wanted to protect me, to take care of me. I wasn't in a good place. What happened between us was mutual and I don't regret it. I do however, regret all the pain that happened before and after. If Vincent feels guilty, he has every right to. I feel guilty still, too."

With that,Catherine got up and walked out of the gazebo. She felt tears in her eyes, but held them back. She wouldn't give _that woman _the satisfaction of knowing how much it all still hurt.

* * *

Catherine ran to her apartment. Shutting the door, she collapsed against it and wept. _How dare she!_ That woman had _no _idea what their marriage was like. She hadn't lived it. At the time, Catherine thought setting him free was the best choice. She wanted him to get on with his life, damn it! Why could no one see that!?

Deciding a hot shower was just what she needed, Catherine stripped. Stepping under the hot spray, she felt the heat wash over her. unconsciously, her hand followed the scar from her C-section that was still a light rose color against her pale, white skin.

She stood there until the water turned tepid, and reluctantly she turned it off, and stepped out of the shower. Drying quickly, she was wrapping the towel around herself when she heard a knock on her door. Wondering who it could be, she called, "Who is it?"

"It's Vincent."

_Vincent? Dear God, had Alex gone back to report or something?_ "Um...just a minute."

Quickly, Catherine snatched a robe that was nearby, and pulled it on. Fortifying herself, she pulled the door open. Vincent looked her up and down, and she swore she saw his eyes darken. However, he composed himself, and said, "Can I come in?"

Wordlessly, Catherine stood back and allowed him entrance. He walked past her, and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Catherine gestured toward the couch. He took a seat. His eyes flickered to the low end table, where several letters sat. He took note of the fact that Catherine still used Keller for her last name.

"What can I do for you, Vincent?"

"We need to talk."

"About...?" Catherine hedged.

"Us," Vincent said simply.

"Vincent, there is no "us" anymore."

"I mean, the us from before."

"So, talk," Catherine replied.

Vincent ran his hands through his hair. "Did you leave because you were unhappy? Did I make you feel like you weren't wanted?"

Catherine dropped down beside him. She took his hand. "No! You never made me feel unwanted. I thought I was a burden on you. I left because I thought you deserved better than what you had."

Vincent shook his head. "No! You were never a burden. God, Catherine, if anyone felt like a burden, it was me! You didn't ask for anything that happened. _I _got you drunk that night. _I _allowed it to go too far. _I _forced you into a marriage with an almost complete stranger. _I _took advantage of you."

Catherine reached up, cupping his cheek. "I never felt that way. I loved our baby, and I-"

"And you loved me."

Catherine gasped. _How did he know that?_

Vincent continued, as if he could read her mind. "I knew almost from the beginning. You tried so hard to please me, to do what you thought I wanted. You started opening up again. You started laughing and smiling again. At first, I thought it was because of the baby. But then, I realized it was because of _me_..."

Catherine was floored. She hadn't thought that he had known. She thought she had hidden it better.

"I felt the worst at night. I had no right to use you like that. You turned to me out of love, and I just wanted you for your body. I couldn't help myself.I mean, I was always attracted to you, but you just seemed so young."

"Vincent..."Catherine breathed out. "I never felt used."

But, he didn't seem to be paying attention anymore. Obviously, these were things he had kept hidden all this time. "And then, you just left. You wouldn't have done that if you didn't love me. We could have talked about it, worked things out."

"I know. I knew it then," Catherine told him.

"Do you know why I was so distant during your pregnancy? I felt like a heel because I had knocked you up. I saw you everyday growing bigger and bigger with our baby, and I felt guilty as hell."

Catherine pulled his face up to her eye level. Their eyes clashed, her soft hazel ones and his dark brown ones. "It's in the past. We can't change it, but we can move past it."

Vincent pulled her closer, until their foreheads touched. "You are so forgiving. Why are you so forgiving?"

And in that moment, Catherine realized the truth. She still loved him. She had never stopped loving him.

"I'm surprised you even kept my last name," he said, gesturing toward the table. Catherine didn't want to admit that at the time, it had just been simpler not to change it. Now, with age she realized that she had been holding on to the last vestige of her marriage.

When Catherine didn't answer, Vincent met her eyes again. All was silent in the room, except for their mixed breathing. Unconsciously, Catherine leaned in closer. With a soft groan, Vincent's lips met hers.

At first, it was tentative, a simple brushing of lips. But then, it deepened and lengthened into something more powerful. Vincent's arms went around her, pulling Catherine even closer. She melted against him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Gently, he nudged her robe open, and his hand slipped inside. As his hand surrounded her breast, Catherine moaned. Vincent looked at her, his eyes darkened with desire. Wordlessly, he asked her a question.

"Yes..." she breathed out. She was lifted into the air, and he carried her to her bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, he knelt between her legs. "Tell me you want this Catherine. Tell me..."

Instead of answering, she pulled his shirt over his head, and reached for the tie of her robe. But Vincent was already there, pulling it apart. As he parted her robe, his eyes took in her body.

"God Catherine...you are such a beautiful woman. You always were..."

"Then show me..."

Clothing was discarded and bodies were explored. Vincent took his time relearning Catherine's body, following the deeper valleys and curves. Catherine explored his chest and abs, moving lower, grazing her fingers over his erection. Vincent growled. His fingers explored her warmth, making her cry out his name.

When she was ready, Vincent entered her slowly. Her walls closed around him, and he sank to the hilt. Catherine gasped and pulled him tighter. Suddenly, it felt like 5 years hadn't passed. Everything was so simple. He was her husband and she loved him.

The room grew hot as their bodies slammed together. Time lost all meaning. Catherine stiffed and shouted his name. Vincent followed seconds later, collapsing on top of her. Catherine pulled him close, and rubbed her hand along his spine.

Moments later, Vincent pulled himself up and looked down at Catherine. He traced his hand lightly over her face. He chuckled.

"What?" Catherine asked, a grin on her face.

"Nothing...just after all this time, it still feels the same."

"Well, we aren't strangers."

"I know. It's just..." he broke off, a question on his face.

"Hey. We are both adults. Obviously, we both needed this," Catherine stated.

"Yeah...yeah..." Vincent agreed. He pulled Catherine against him, and they both got lost to their thoughts.

* * *

A/N Well...who saw it coming? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Same Last Name

A/N Well! Several of you were quite vocal about the sex happening too soon and about Vincent being selfish and that Catherine gave in too quick. Rest assured, it isn't over yet. More of the discussion is coming your way right now! Oh, and you may need a kleenex. I got a little misty eyed writing parts of this...

* * *

Chapter 8

At some point, she must have dozed off, because Catherine woke up a short time later, feeling light fingers tickling her body. She opened her eyes and saw that Vincent was awake. He smiled at her.

"Hey," he said.

Sitting up, Catherine replied, "Hey, yourself. That really happened right? I wasn't dreaming it?"

"It really happened. You aren't sorry, are you? You don't think that was a mistake?"

"Vincent, we are both adults. 5 years ago, I didn't know what I was doing. Now, I do. Granted, we didn't cover nearly as much in our conversation as we should have before hopping into bed together, but I'm not sorry."

Vincent chuckled. "Yeah, we didn't. Although, you _were_ pretty cute sleeping. You still talk in your sleep," he told her, which caused a gasp from Catherine.

"I do not!" she said, acting disgruntled at his words. Vincent threw his head back and laughed. Then, as if a switch was thrown, he sobered and looked her in the eye.

"Catherine," Vincent started, "as great as that was, you're right. I think we got... a little sidetracked."

Catherine nodded. "What else do you want to talk about?"

Instead of answering her, his fingers coasted over her scar. "I should have been there for you. I was in surgery when they brought you in. By the time I found out you were in the hospital and that you had hemorrhaged , you had already delivered the baby."

"That wasn't your fault, Vincent," Catherine said gently.

"I know that. But, I still should have been there for you. Your whole pregnancy, I stayed away and tried to stay detached. I thought I was doing what was best at the time. Instead of getting involved and sharing in it with you, I acted like an immature ass. I was forced into the marriage and I didn't want to take it out on you. I should never have done that. We should have been partners. Instead, we were almost strangers. And then, when...everything happened...God, you don't know how scared I was. I knew I could lose one or both of you, and it scared the shit out of me. I couldn't have lived with myself if something had happened to you. Catherine, it's never been easy for me to talk about my feelings. But, our little girl...I loved her too. When I saw her in that incubator, so tiny and perfect, my heart melted. Even with all the tubes and wires they had on her, she was so beautiful, Catherine. As beautiful as her mother."

Catherine felt tears spring to her eyes. He _had _cared. All this time, she thought he hadn't cared about her or the baby. Maybe he hadn't loved her, but he had felt _something._

"I never got to hold her, Vincent. I never even got to see her. By the time I was lucid enough, she was already gone," Catherine lamented.

Wordlessly, Vincent rolled over, grabbing his jeans off the floor. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Catherine watched him as he scrolled through something. When he apparently found what he wanted, he handed her the phone. Curiously, Catherine took it...and gasped.

There on the screen, was a picture of their little girl. Vincent must have taken the picture when she had been unconscious. Tubes and wires covered the tiny body, but Catherine could see just how dark her hair was, how tiny and sparrow like her little hands and feet were.

"I took that just before...she wasn't alone, Catherine. I was there with her. I was holding her little fingers when...she just exhaled, like a little sigh. She wasn't alone."

Catherine felt tears starting. She ran her finger lightly over the picture, memorizing everything. "Thank you..." she whispered.

"I...um...hope you don't mind, but they asked for a name. I know we never got to talk about it, but I hoped that you wouldn't be angry. I named her after your mother."

Catherine's jaw dropped and the tears flowed down her cheeks. "You named her Vanessa?"

Vincent shrugged. "I thought it was fitting. And I thought that maybe, you had already planned to name her that."

She had, but she hadn't told him that. Had she been wrong all this time? Had she been wrong about him?

"She's buried next to my brothers. I go visit as often as I can," Vincent told her. _She hadn't known any of this..._

"I never knew. I was afraid to ask," Catherine told him. Vincent sighed, and pulled her against his chest.

"I planned to tell you when you were stronger. But, you left before I could. And, I didn't know where you were, so I had no way to let you know. I can never make up to you all the hurt I caused you, but, I hope that maybe, knowing...would make the pain a little easier."

Catherine threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Vincent. It does help, really."

"I'll make a copy of the picture and give it to you. You deserve to have a piece of her, too."

"Again, thank you..."

"You are most welcome..."

* * *

Just before Vincent left, Catherine asked him the question that had been burning in her mind.

"Are you and Alex a couple?"

Vincent paused in the act of putting on his shirt. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I..um...saw you two walking, and you looked pretty close. I just don't want an angry girlfriend beating down my door, for sleeping with her boyfriend."

Vincent walked over and took her hand. "Do you really think I would have slept with you if I was in a relationship with Alex, or any woman for that matter?"

"Five years ago I would have said "no," but, I don't know this new, older Vincent. I don't know what he's like."

"I'm still the same guy you knew. That hasn't changed. I wouldn't have let it go that far if I was with someone else."

"But, she wants you..."Catherine hedged. Vincent sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm not interested."

"Why?" Catherine asked, digging herself in deeper.

"I'm just...not." Vincent said, giving her a funny look. "Besides, how do I know you don't have a boyfriend lurking around?"

"I don't, trust me on that."

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I've got to get back before the gang decides to send out a search party. JT probably already put out a trace on me," he said jokingly.

After Vincent left, Catherine let out a shaky sigh. Maybe he didn't want Alex, but she _certainly _wanted him. And, Catherine admitted to the empty room, "So do I..."

_God, what a mess this all was..._

* * *

A/N Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Same Last Name

A/N Nothing new. Enjoy the chapter:)

* * *

Chapter 9

Every Saturday night, the spa held a huge bonfire down by the lake. The staff put up flyers and called each room to invite any who wished to attend. On this particular Saturday, however, Catherine decided to personally go to everyone's rooms, and extend the invitation.

Heather decided to tag along, intrigued by Catherine's new attitude. Since she and Vincent had talked, Catherine had been re-examining everything from the past. She remembered Vincent coming to see her in the hospital, his appearance drawn, his eyes troubled. At the time, she had thought that he was relieved it was over. But now, she knew that he had been just as affected as she had been. She also realized that she had greatly misjudged Vincent.

She was also coming to terms with the fact that she was still very much in love with him. Yes, she had loved him at 18, but it had been a childish love. Now she was a mature woman of 23, with the life experience to know that it was hopeless. He was leaving in 2 weeks, and she would never see him again.

Yes, they had slept together, but it wasn't because of love, at least not on his part. No, it was simply two people who shared a past taking comfort in one another. Catherine realized that what happened probably would not happen again, as much as she wanted it to. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she would admit that it probably shouldn't have happened to start with. They both had given in to the torrent of emotions that had encompassed them, each seeking forgiveness from the other.

Catherine silently admitted that she wanted so much more...

* * *

When Catherine and Heather reached their rooms, they knocked on the first door. It was immediately opened by Tess. She smiled widely, and invited them inside.

"I was hoping to see you again, Cat! I keep meaning to come see you, but there is _so _much to do here, and you always seem too busy to chat," Tess told her.

"You can come bother me anytime. I really don't mind at all," Catherine said, liking her immensely.

"What brings you here? Certainly not a certain hunk, or you would have gone to his room first," Tess winked, causing Catherine to blush and causing Heather to throw her a confused look.

When Catherine failed to answer, Heather piped up. "We have a bonfire every Saturday night. It's down by the lake. We are inviting everyone personally."

"Sounds great! I love bonfires. They are so warm and cheery," Tess exclaimed. "Do you need any help setting up? I could come and help get things ready."

"Oh, thank you, but that's not necessary. We have enough staff to do all that. Just come down at around 6, and have a good time. There will be music and dancing," Catherine told her.

Tess smiled wider. "I will definitely be there. And, my offer still stands. If you need anything, just let me know."

"We will. Thank you," Heather told her.

As they were leaving Tess' room, she pulled Catherine to the side, and whispered, "Don't worry about Alex. She is all bark but very little bite."

Catherine looked at her questioningly, but gave no reply. They moved on to the rest of the rooms. Evan asked if liquor was gonna be served. JT and Joe said they would both be there. Alex said that a bonfire was not her idea of a good time.

When Catherine knocked on Vincent's door, she heard a breathless, "Just a second." Catherine's insides started to quiver, just hearing his gravelly voice. Seconds later, the door was pulled open. Vincent stood in the doorway, sweaty and shirtless. Catherine's mouth watered. Behind her, she heard Heather squeak.

Composing herself, she smiled and said, "Well, that is a nice sight."

Vincent stared at her, a smile tipping his lips. "Like what you see, do ya?"

My God, was he _flirting _with her? Catherine quickly grabbed on to the game. "I always liked what I see."

Vincent laughed, and for the first time, noticed Heather. "And who is this?" he asked, gesturing.

"This is Heather. She works the front desk."

"Hi," Heather gasped out. She was staring at Vincent's broad chest. Vincent backed into the room, grabbing his shirt off the bed. Slipping it on, he invited them in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We are having a bonfire down by the lake tonight, and we are inviting everyone. It starts at 6, and there will be music and dancing," Catherine told him.

"Sounds great. Need any help?" he offered. Catherine started to reply, but Heather cut her off.

"We can always use help. Know how to build a bonfire? The guys here always make it too small," Heather said, smirking at Catherine.

"Heather..." Catherine hissed, a warning in her voice.

"Sure I do. What time do you want me there?"

"That isn't necessary..." "Around 5:30..." Catherine and Heather answered at the same time. Vincent raised an eyebrow, and quirked a smile. Catherine sighed.

"We have all the help we need. Forget what Heather said," Catherine said, a light blush staining her cheeks. Vincent chuckled.

"Well, if you change your mind..." he said, a teasing note to his voice.

"I won't, but thanks for the offer," Catherine told him finitely.

Vincent shrugged. "See you later then."

"Yeah, see ya," Catherine replied.

Back outside, Heather gaped at her. "_I knew it!_ You _do _know him! Holy crap, but that man is _HOT!_"

Catherine blushed. "Yes, Heather. I know him. Vincent is my ex-husband. We divorced 5 years ago."

Heather's eyebrows hit her hairline. _"Seriously!? _And you let him get away? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Heather. Maybe some other time."

"Well, he was _definitely _flirting with you. Are you sure he _wanted _a divorce?"

Catherine didn't respond. At this point, she honestly wasn't sure of anything anymore.

* * *

Catherine and the rest of the staff made their way down to the lake around 4:30. They set up tables, put drinks on ice and set out the snacks. She tasked a couple of the younger staffers to find logs for the fire.

Catherine was so engrossed in setting up the sound system, that she jumped when a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Her arm was immediately gripped, keeping her from losing her balance.

Turning around, she saw Vincent standing there, still gripping her arm. He smiled and she wanted to melt.

"Hey," he offered softly.

"Hey," she offered back.

"You look very pretty," he said, looking her up and down. Catherine had opted for a light sundress, with matching sandles. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back. Vincent felt his jeans tighten.

"So do you...look nice, I mean. Not pretty," Catherine said, tripping over her words. He was dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt, but he still looked mouth watering. Vincent chuckled. He released her arm, and stepped back a little. Catherine lamented the lose of his body heat.

"So, it looks like you are having some trouble. Need any help?" he offered.

"Actually, yes. Josh pulled all the wires out last time, and now I can't figure out which ones go where."

Between the two of them, they managed to get everything back in order. Catherine flipped the "on" switch, and soft music drifted out. She sat back with a smile.

"Thank you. That helped a lot. I would probably be throwing this in the lake by now," Catherine told him. Vincent laughed.

"Yeah, patience was never your strong suit."

"At least I can admit it," she said sweetly.

Vincent shook his head, a smile stretched across his face. "I just can't get over this."

"Over what?" she asked, confused.

"This," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "Why couldn't we be like this before? Why did we let everything get so far out of hand?"

She cupped his cheek. "It's in the past. We were both different people, forced into a situation neither was ready for. We are both older now, and have learned from the past."

His eyes darkened, and he leaned closer. Whispering in her ear, he said, "God, you look so beautiful. Is it wrong that I want you again?"

Catherine closed her eyes. "No, it isn't."

"Catherine..." he started, his lips descending toward hers, when they heard another voice.

"Hey, Cat! Where do you want the bonfire set up?" one of the male staffers yelled. Realizing the spell was broken, Catherine and Vincent stepped away from each other. He cleared his throat.

Throwing him an apologetic look, she walked over to the boy, and directed him toward where she wanted him to set it up.

* * *

A/N more with the bonfire next chapter. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

The Same Last Name

A/N nothing new. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

As more and more people showed up, Catherine's eyes kept straying to Vincent. He stood several feet away, a beer in his hand, talking to Joe. Periodically, she would catch him looking her way, as well.

Catherine found herself standing next to JT. He handed her a beer.

"I shouldn't. Technically, I'm still on duty," she told him.

"Aw, who cares. Everyone else is partaking. Live a little," he told her. Catherine shrugged, and took a pull on the beer.

"Ya know, Vincent and I grew up together. Alex too," JT informed her.

"You did?" Catherine asked. She had never known that.

"Yeah. We all go way back. Alex, well, she always had a thing for Vincent. They actually dated for a while when we were teenagers."

Catherine looked at him. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, Vincent told me you two have...reconnected. He's my best friend. I saw what he went through after you left. He was in a rough place. He closed himself off from everyone."

"I don't know why. It's not like he loved me," Catherine said carefully.

"Vincent felt more for you than he realized. I have never, ever seen him act that way over a woman, not even Alex. You affected him more than you know."

"And, you think it could happen again?"

"I'm not saying that. I know I can't even begin to imagine what the two of you went through. That would crush anyone. I just don't want anyone to get hurt again."

Once again, her eyes strayed to Vincent. He glanced her way and caught her eye. He smiled, causing Catherine to flush a light pink. JT caught the exchange.

"You are still in love with him, aren't you?" he asked quietly. Catherine gaped at him, appalled someone had figured out her secret. "Don't worry. I won't say anything, especially to him."

"Thank you, JT. I appreciate that," Catherine told him. He nodded.

"I should warn you though. Alex thinks she still has a chance with him. And, she doesn't like to "share her toys" if you get my drift. I tell you this because I want you to be careful. Alex will play dirty."

"I'll be careful, JT. Thanks for the concern," she said, touched that he seemed to care about her, even though he barely knew her.

Just then, a cover of Lifehouse's "Wherever You Will Go" began playing softly. Vincent excused himself from Joe and walked toward Catherine and JT. He stopped in front of her and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance, Catherine?"

Taking his hand, she said,"Excuse me, JT" and allowed Vincent to lead her to the makeshift dance floor. He placed his hands at her waist and pulled her close. Her hands rested on his shoulders. They started swaying to the music.

"What were you and JT talking about?" Vincent asked her.

"He was telling me all your secrets," she teased. Vincent looked down at her, surprise on his face.

"Was he now? And what, pray tell, did he give away?"

Catherine rested her head on his shoulder. _Should she tell him?_ "He just mentioned that the 2 of you and Alex grew up together."

Vincent looked at her, his face blank. "Yeah, we did. The 3 musketeers, that was us."

"And that you used to date Alex,"she said softly. He stiffened slightly.

"We broke up a couple years before I met you," he said, an edge to his voice.

"I didn't mean to anger you. I'm sorry."

Vincent sighed, and pulled her closer. "I'm not mad at you. I could never be angry at you. What was between Alex and I is in the past."

"You mean like us?"

Vincent rubbed against her. She felt the hardness of his erection press into her belly. "Does this feel like it is in the past?"

"Why, Mr Keller, are you trying to seduce me?" Catherine teased. Vincent groaned when she rubbed her breasts against his chest. His hands tightened on her waist.

"Keep that up, and I'll have my way with you right here," Vincent growled.

"Promises, promises..." Catherine giggled.

"I'll tell you right now, after all this is over, you and I are going back to my room and I am gonna make you come so hard, you'll be begging me for more," Vincent said, his words broking no argument.

"Who says you won't be the one begging?" Catherine said, egging him on. Vincent's eyes widened.

"Why Miss Keller, I do believe that is known as a "checkmate."

Catherine giggled. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, that is the honest truth. I want you Catherine. I want to bury myself inside you and feel you break apart. I want to hear you scream my name when you come," Vincent told her bluntly.

Catherine was shocked. Vincent had never verbalized his desire for her in those terms before. Vincent read her face.

"I've shocked you. Is it surprising that I've always found you too enticing for words? That I've always wondered what I would do if I ever saw you again? Do you know how often I've dreamed of having you in my bed again." His voice lowered. "Once wasn't enough, Catherine."

Catherine met his gaze. "No, it wasn't. I want you too, Vincent."

* * *

A/N Hooo boy, is it getting warmer or what!? Review!


	11. Chapter 11

The Same Last Name

A/N Same as before. Enjoy! Oh, and it's gonna get a lot warmer...just saying!

* * *

Chapter 11

The bonfire was blazing, and everyone gathered around it. Someone had brought a guitar with them, so the group was singing campfire songs.

Several feet away, hidden behind some thick trees, Vincent and Catherine were kissing passionately. His hands were caressing her breasts, molding and shaping. Catherine moaned into his mouth, her hands playing along the muscles in his back. He ground his erection against her, causing Catherine to pull him tighter.

They sank to the sand, and Vincent sucked on her neck, nipping gently. Catherine arched her neck, giving him better access. He growled, and pressed her deeper into the sand.

Coming up for air, they stared at each other, panting.

"Are we crazy? God, we are acting like a couple of horny teenagers," Vincent panted. Catherine chuckled.

"I know," she agreed. Vincent laughed and played with the strap of her dress. Then, he sighed.

"Sex was never the problem. In that arena, we've always been compatible."

Catherine's eyes became troubled. "It was everything else that we had problems with."

"Catherine, what I said before, it's the truth. I do want you. I've always wanted you. You have always been such a kind, beautiful, caring person. I don't want you to think I'm just using you for sex. I genuinely enjoy your company. I guess I forgot what it was like to be around you. I've missed it. I've missed you..." Vincent confessed.

"I've missed you too. I should never have disappeared like that. I should have left a note or something. I was just so young and immature. I thought a clean break would make your life easier. I thought you could move on better that way."

"I've never really moved on," Vincent mumbled. Catherine was shocked. Quickly, he explained his statement. "I hurt you so badly. I've tried to get over that, but I can't seem to. Catherine, everything that happened before us and between us molded us, made us who we are now. If those events had never happened, we never would have met. You would have gone to College, met someone else, had a family. I ruined your life."

Catherine cupped his cheeks. Pulling him close, she said, "No, you didn't. My life was never perfect. My mother was sick for months, and never told us. If she had, maybe losing her wouldn't have made my father start drinking. My life was already ruined when we met. I know you think you made me miserable, but you didn't. Yes, maybe I felt unloved, but I knew that when we married. Our life together, however brief, actually helped me. I have a job that I love. I have great friends. And because of all that, I got to see you again. Maybe this is a way for the two of us to get the forgiveness we so obviously need. Maybe it's fate that we met again."

Vincent smiled and kissed her gently. "I've never met another woman like you, ever. You are one of a kind."

"Well, I can say the same for you. I've never met another man like you, either."

"I've been thinking about something. I know it's crazy, but, hear me out. I want you to come back to New York City with me when we leave. I want you to move back in with me."

Catherine stared at him. "New York City?"

"I know, I know. You have a life here. I get that. But, I want you back in my life. Do you feel the same?"

"Well, yes. What would happen though? Would we be friends, friends with benefits? What if I meet someone, or you do? How would we explain our living arrangement? "Hi, this is my ex-husband, but we still hook up occasionally. Would that be a problem?" Catherine said, as if she were talking to a new boyfriend.

Vincent sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It's a dumb idea. I just...don't want to lose you again," he confessed.

"We can call each other, or e-mail. There's Skype, too," Catherine said. Vincent nodded. He mumbled something, but it was hard to hear. It sounded like he said, "Maybe I want more," but she had to be wrong. He didn't love her. She knew that.

They became aware that the beach had become silent. They had been so engrossed in their conversation and each other that they hadn't noticed the others had left the beach.

Standing up, they brushed the sand off their clothes. Walking back to the spa, they held hands. Vincent was strangely quiet. He walked her to her apartment. At her door, her kissed her.

"Do you want to come in?" Catherine asked. Vincent shook his head.

"I can't. If I do, I may never leave," he told her quietly.

"I know..."

Vincent met her eyes. "Before we go any farther, I have one more confession to make."

"And that is..."

He pulled her close, and rested his forehead against hers. "This isn't just an affair to me. It isn't just sex. It means more to me. You mean more to me..."

"Vincent...make love to me."

Opening her door, they stepped inside. The click of the lock sounded.

* * *

Taking his hand, Catherine lead him to the bedroom. He pulled her closer, kissing her gently. His hands wrapped around her, and Catherine heard the zipper of her dress being lowered. Her dress pooled at her feet. She kicked off her sandles. Vincent pulled back, and took her in. She stood before him in silk panties and nothing else. His jeans got tighter.

Reaching toward him, she grabbed the hem of his shirt, and tugged upward. He pulled it over his head in one movement. His hands went to his belt. Catherine stopped him. "Let me," she whispered. Swiftly, she undid the belt and reached for the button at his waist. Popping the button, she pulled down the zipper at his fly. Catherine pulled his jeans down, and he kicked out of them. He kicked off his shoes at the same time. His boxer briefs tented outward.

Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their chests crushed together, their mouths fusing. Gently, he laid her back on her bed, his body following her down. Hands explored and caressed hot flesh.

His hands trailed down, catching the waistband of her panties. She lifted her hips, and he pulled them down. Her hands landed on his waist, and she pushed his boxer briefs down, his strong erection springing up.

Vincent kissed and caressed her heated body. He suckled at her breasts, as she fisted handfuls of his hair. One of his hands strayed downward, and Catherine felt his fingers playing at the folds of her entrance. One of his fingers slipped inside. Catherine arched upward, gasping, and Vincent smiled against her skin.

He moved his finger in and out, mimicking what he wanted his body to be doing. Adding a second finger, Catherine moaned and said," Faster, Vincent...faster..."

His fingers moved faster, getting coated by her juices. He flicked her little nub, and Catherine cried out, "Vincent!" as he felt her contract around his fingers. Withdrawing his fingers, he placed them in his mouth, tasting the sweet nectar. Catherine panted, and watched him through passion filled eyes.

"Now, Vincent. I need you now..."

Climbing her body, Vincent settled himself at her entrance and pushed inside with one smooth thrust. Both of them sighed at the contact. He moved slowly, wanting this session to last as long as possible. Catherine pulled him close, her hands grasping his ass. He felt her nails dig in, but he didn't care. He gave up on slow, and started thrusting harder.

Their breathing grew faster and their bodies grew slicker. Harder and harder, Vincent thrust inside her, making her writhe and moan. He felt her walls contracting again, and heard her cry his name again. "Vincent, I'm coming..."

He felt his own orgasm racing toward him, and sped up even more. Within seconds, he groaned out, "Catherine..." and his hot cum shot into her, her walls milking him dry. He collapsed on her, his body depleted. Catherine sighed under him, and ran her fingernails along his back. He pulled up to look into her eyes. She gazed back at him and smiled.

Pulling out, he pulled her toward him. They covered themselves with a light blanket, and closed their eyes, drifting to sleep within minutes of each other.

* * *

A/N So, Vincent wants her to move back to NYC? Hmmmmm...what could that possibly mean? Review!


	12. Chapter 12

The Same Last Name

A/N Enjoy! Kinda short, but necessary. Next chapter will be longer!

* * *

Chapter 12

When Catherine woke up a short while later, she was still pressed into Vincent's side. He was breathing deeply and evenly. His hand was wrapped around her waist.

Trying to be as stealthy as possible, she shimmied out from under his arm, and rolled over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Vincent didn't move, only sighed and slept on. Catherine got up, and made her way into the bathroom. Closing the door gently, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked very sexually satisfied. Her hair was a mess, and she had faint whisker burns on her face, neck and breasts. Splashing cold water on her face, she stared harder.

_New York City? Why did he want her to go back with him?_ She knew if he loved her, she would follow him anywhere he lived. But, he didn't love her. He wanted her, he said as much, but that wasn't love. She had already had one relationship like that. She couldn't go through another one. So, why did he ask her? Did he just want her for sex? No, he said he didn't.

No, as much as she wanted to be with him, she couldn't go back. She was staying right here. Besides, they were just starting to get to know each other again. It was too soon to be thinking on those terms. It's not like they were back in a relationship. It was just sex.

A gentle knock sounded on the door. "Catherine, you in there?" she heard Vincent ask.

"Yeah, gimme a second," she said, composing herself before she opened the door. Vincent stood on the other side. He had pulled his boxer briefs back on, but nothing else. He gave her a worried look.

"You okay?" he said, taking her in. She nodded and walked past him. Grabbing fresh panties from the drawer, she slipped them on. She grabbed some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt and slipped them on. Vincent followed suit, pulling his clothes back on.

They sat on the couch, and faced each other. Catherine sighed, and took his hand.

"Vincent, I can't go back with you. We don't know each other anymore. That is a huge step that neither of us is ready for. I don't even know anything about what _you've_ done the last 5 years."

Vincent sighed. "Not much to tell. I work in the same hospital, I live in the same house, I drive the same car. Nothing has changed," he told her woodenly.

"You still live in the house? I thought you would have moved out. You know, to get away from the memories," Catherine said, shocked.

"How could I move out? Stupidly, I held out hope that maybe you would come back," Vincent said, his confession shocking her even farther.

"Vincent..."Catherine breathed out. He met her eyes, and Catherine noticed a slight flush to his skin. Was he embarrassed about what he gave away? _What did his confession even mean?_

He stood up, and thrust his hands through his hair. "I know, I know! Why would you come back? It's not like I ever gave you a reason to want to stay. I couldn't tell you," he gritted out.

Catherine stood up. Walking toward him, she grabbed his hands. "Couldn't tell me what?" she asked softly. He stared at her. Then, he wilted to the floor. Catherine followed him down, and pulled him against her.

He started shaking, and Catherine realized Vincent was crying. She hushed him and asked again, "Couldn't tell me what?"

"That even though I made you miserable, I still wanted you to stay my wife. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to let you go..."

"Why? Vincent...tell me why..." Catherine urged.

Vincent looked her in the eyes. His were haunted, and she knew he was looking into the past. "Because...after you left...I realized..."

"Realized what?" Catherine said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I realized...I couldn't let you go."

"Vincent..."

"Catherine, I haven't had a relationship with any other woman in 5 years. You ruined me to other woman. Every woman I met, I compared her to you. Everytime I saw a petite woman with dark brown hair, I chased after her, thinking it was you. Everytime the phone rang, I hoped it was you."

"I wanted to contact you, so many times. I picked up the phone more times than I can count. Hell, I even dialed the number a few dozen times. It would ring once, and then I would chicken out and hang up."

Vincent blinked rapidly. "Guess we were more affected by each other than we knew..."

"Seems so..."

* * *

A/N Review!


	13. Chapter 13

The Same Last Name

A/N nothing new. Get ready for a confrontation...just saying... Sorry, I meant for this chappie to be longer, but felt that it should end where it did, so that the explosions can happen in the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 13

"...and thank you for visiting Spatastic. I hope your stay was a relaxing one!" Catherine told the departing guests. They smiled and waved, heading out the door.

Catherine deflated against the desk. Her mind kept rushing to the conversations between her and Vincent the night before. And the sex...she got all tingly just thinking about that. Her body had been humming last night, bending to his will.

And then, there were his confessions. Catherine was confused as hell about them. He hadn't wanted a divorce? He had actually hoped she would come back? And, whether he realized it or not, he had also admitted that he had, in some small way, loved her.

This revelation was the most troubling to Catherine. He said she meant more to him than just sex. Did that mean that he loved her now? No, he would have told her. _Would he have told her?_ At this point, Catherine was so confused, she couldn't really think straight.

The door opening caught her attention. She looked up, a smile poised on her face. The smile quickly faded, however, when she saw it was Alex in the doorway. She approached the desk, her features set in stone.

"We need to talk. Get someone to cover for you," she ordered her.

"Excuse me! I don't answer to you. And, you can't order me around! If you want to talk, talk here!" Catherine told her. Alex stepped closer, her face hard.

"Fine. I know Vincent went to your room last night. And I know it wasn't the first time..." Alex stated.

"Vincent is an adult. He is fully capable of making his own decisions."

"Listen well, little girl...Vincent is _mine!_ He has always been mine. Since birth, it's been understood that we would marry. And then, he met you!"

"Vincent told me you two broke up a couple years before we met."

Alex threw her head back and laughed. "Did he now? Well, sweetie, I have news for you. Vincent and I were still together when you met. Hell, we were together the whole time he was married to you. Where do you think he was everyday? Were you really so naïve to think that he was at work all day?"

"That isn't true..."Catherine said, but the seed of doubt had been planted in her mind.

"Oh, this is _too_ much! You really are a naïve little creature, aren't you?"

"Vincent wouldn't lie to me..."Catherine breathed out.

"Wouldn't he? Didn't he lie your entire marriage? He never wanted to marry you. He was forced into it by his father. If he didn't marry you to preserve the family name, his father was going to disown him. Did he ever tell you that?" Alex sneered.

Catherine gasped. The seed was growing into a small tree, wrapping around all the truths she thought she had known. She knew he had been forced into the marriage. She hadn't known about the ultimatum though.

And by divorcing Vincent, she had given his father exactly what he wanted. God, she felt like a fool...

Alex watched her, reveling in Catherine's misery. For 5 long years, she had watched Vincent pine away for this little girl, hoping she would come back to him. It made Alex sick. He was _hers!_

Catherine felt ill. Had all this been a lie? Had Vincent been lying this whole time?

"Oh, and one more thing. I'm not completely heartless. I did feel bad about your baby dying. But, in reality, she should have been mine..." With those parting words, Alex waltzed out the door.

Catherine stood there, numb. Her doubts were now stronger. She was now miserable.

Catherine called Heather, telling her she didn't feel well, and could she please come cover for her? As soon as Heather arrived, Catherine excused herself, and raced toward her apartment. Her stomach churned.

Entering her apartment, she bee-lined for the bathroom. The meager contents of her stomach came rushing back up. Catherine gagged and heaved, her tears mingling with the mess in the toilet.

For several long minutes, Catherine lay curled in a ball on the cold, tile floor. Her body shook with the force of her tears.

Only one thought prevailed through all of this...

'_I can't ever see Vincent again..'_

* * *

For the rest of the day, Catherine laid in her bed. Vincent's scent still clung to the sheets and pillows. She buried her nose in the pillow, and wept out her misery.

He had lied to her. He was lying to her even now! Nothing he told her was the truth. It had all just been to get back in her bed. He had used her!

...and she had let him.

Exhausted, Catherine fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

A/N I know...I know...but, it isn't over yet. Remember, Vincent still needs to have his say. Next chappie will be a big one!


	14. Chapter 14

The Same Last Name

A/N Wow! I am seriously happy that everyone is dying for more:) And for the first time, we will see Vincent's side of things from his POV. Yay! Lets see how his mind works...

* * *

Chapter 14

Catherine stayed in her apartment for the next few days, her misery too much to bear. She called the manager and told him she was having personal issues and so she wouldn't be working for a few days. He was very understanding, telling her to take as much time as she needed. He also said if the other staffers asked, that Catherine had a stomach bug.

Heather knocked at her door several times a day, asking if she needed anything. Catherine always told her she was fine and she just needed to be left alone.

Tess, Joe, Evan and JT also knocked a few times, having heard she was sick and wanting to be sure she was okay. Catherine ignored them, feeling bad about it but knowing it was for the best. They were, after all, Vincent's friends. After a couple days, they stopped knocking at the door.

Vincent himself had called and texted her numerous times, leaving messages that she ignored, and texts that she erased without reading. He had also shown up to her room, knocking repeatedly. Catherine sat in silence, the shades drawn and the door locked. She hadn't changed her clothes or bathed since that fateful day. She ate only enough to stay alive and only got out of bed to eat or use the bathroom. Beyond that, she was listless and defeated.

* * *

After 5 days of this, Vincent had enough. He knew she wasn't sick. He knew something had happened. He went to her apartment, and pounded on the door.

"Catherine, open up! I know something is going on with you. Open this damn door before I break it down!" he shouted.

After a minute, he heard the lock click and the door swung open. Vincent was unprepared for what greeted him, though. Catherine's hollow eyes stared at him. She was unbathed and her clothes were wrinkled and unkempt, as if she hadn't removed them for several days.

"Catherine, oh my god..." he said, walking past her into her apartment. It was a mess. Dirty dishes were piled in and around the sink. The place was starting to smell. He chanced a glance in her bedroom. The sheets were twisted and knotted.

Turning to face her, he saw she hadn't moved from the door. Gently, he guided her away from it and shut the door. He threw the lock. Catherine made no sound as he guided her to the couch.

Taking her hand, he put his other hand under her chin, forcing her head up to meet his eyes. She stared at him, her face a mask of defeat.

"Catherine...what happened?" he asked gently.

She continued to stare at him as if he hadn't spoken. He almost thought she was in a state of shock. She was almost catatonic. "Catherine...?" he tried again.

Finally, she blinked and seemed to realize that he was there. "Catherine.."he breathed out.

Before he knew what was happening, Catherine was screaming in his face, and pounding on his chest and legs. "You _bastard! _You arrogant, lying son of a bitch! I hate you!" she screeched.

Vincent grabbed her flying hands, trying to figure out just what the hell was happening. Obviously, this had something to do with him, but why was she calling him a liar?

"Catherine, stop! You're gonna hurt yourself! STOP!" he shouted.

Catherine deflated like a balloon. She panted quietly, eyeing Vincent as if she were a wounded tiger. He stared at her.

"Catherine, what the hell was that?" he asked her.

"Get the hell out!" she cried. He shook his head.

"Na-uh! Not till you talk to me. What is going on? You dropped off the face of the Earth for 5 days! No one has talked to you or even seen you. You have bags under your eyes and you look like death warmed over. Talk to me!" he beseeched.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Catherine shot back.

"I _am _asking her!"

Catherine snorted, and said, "Nice try, asshole. But, I'm not falling for your lies anymore."

He pushed his hands into his hair. "What have I lied about?" he asked, at a loss.

"You've lied about everything."

"Care to elaborate..."

Catherine held up her hand and started ticking things off her fingers. "You lied about why you married me. You lied about our whole relationship. You've lied about Alex. You've lied about EVERYTHING!"

"Woah, first off, what the hell are you talking about? I haven't lied about anything. I told you the truth."

"Oh, really. You told me the truth when your father threatened to disown you if you didn't marry me? You told me the truth when I was home alone every day and you were with Alex, instead of at work? You told me the truth when you said I meant more to you than just sex? You arrogant bastard!"

"I...what? Who the hell has been feeding you this pack of lies? Yes, my father threatened me, and yes, you mean more to me than just sex. But the part about Alex, that is a flat out lie. I haven't been with her in years. I told you that!"

"You told me a lot of things. So, you were seeing Alex the whole time we were together? Hell, you probably still are. Go to hell and take that bitch with you!" Catherine spit out.

Slowly, things clicked in Vincent's brain. Alex...Alex had said something to Catherine. And if he knew the vindictive bitch the way he knew he did, she had spouted a pack of lies.

"Catherine, Alex lied to you. I don't know what she said, but it was all lies. I was never unfaithful to you. Hell, after the divorce, I still wasn't. I told you that. I didn't want her. I never did. Our parents set their hearts on us marrying from the time we were in diapers. And, yeah, we did date as teenagers, but I ended things with her because I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with her."

"Whatever," Catherine scoffed. Vincent grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"It's the truth," he said softly. "I couldn't with her, but when I met you that changed."

"How the hell would it change? You sure as hell didn't love me."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I was too blind or stupid or whatever to see it. All I know is that when you left, I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I couldn't work. I couldn't function. I couldn't...live."

"Yeah, well...doesn't change anything. You're leaving next week. You'll go back to your life, and I'll continue on with mine. The sex was great, but it's over. Just get out Vincent," Catherine said, her voice quivering from unshed tears.

"Catherine, I told you before. This isn't just about sex for me. I care about you. I l-" he started, but she cut him off.

"_Don't_ tell me you love me, because I know that's a lie."

"It's the truth. I do!"

"Then the joke is on you this time, cause I don't love you. Now, get out," she said, her voice hard as granite.

Vincent sighed deeply, knowing he had lost her...again. All because of that self serving bitch. He looked at Catherine, wondering if it would be for the last time. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her toward him, capturing her mouth with his. She protested, pushing against his chest. But, he held firm. After several seconds, he pulled back, fully expecting her to slap him. Instead, she stared at him, a glazed expression on her face.

Standing up, he walked to the door. Throwing the lock, he pulled the door open and started to step through. Pausing , he turned to face her again. "Catherine, I do love you. I think I always have. I'm sorry about everything. Good-bye," he said, before walking through the doorway.

Closing the door, he listened. A keening wail came from inside, followed by a loud thump. Vincent fought the urge to go back inside and take her in his arms. His fist clenched at his side.

He had a visit to make...

* * *

A/N OH BOY! Wonder who he is gonna go see? *Evil laugh inserted* In case you couldn't tell, this story is winding down. I'd say probably about 3-5 more chapters. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

The Same Last Name

A/N Wow! You all are so dedicated to this story. I am actually getting this out much faster than I thought I would. All the positive and awesome reviews are fueling me to write more and more! Hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations:) Again, told from Vincent's POV!

* * *

Chapter 15

Vincent stood outside Alex's door, pounding so hard the door frame shook. "Open up, Alex!" he shouted, his rage barely contained. He pounded harder.

Just when he was ready to kick the door in, it swung open to reveal the cool demeanor of Alex. She stood with her hand on her hip, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Why, Vince! Whatever brings you to visit me? Did your little girlfriend kick you out?" she said, a smug look on her face. _Good, she's making this easy!_ She stepped aside, and he stormed into the room. Turning around, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. Alex winced. "Vince, that hurts!" she whined.

"Good! What did you say to her?" Vincent said, shaking her. She didn't even blink.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about. I haven't seen or talked to her."

"That's the point. No one has. I just left Catherine's room after she called me a bastard and a liar. She told me things that ring of your vindictiveness. Now," he scowled harder, "_What the fuck did you say to Catherine?"_

Alex clicked her tongue. "Language, Vince! What would your mother say if she could see you now?"

"I don't give a shit about my mother right now! I'm talking to you!"

"Obviously, she has trust issues. I mean, really. All I did was tell her the truth. She deserved it, since you weren't telling her."

Vincent released her abruptly, causing Alex to stumble back. "I have been truthful with her. But, you filled her head with so much garbage that now she doesn't trust me."

"Is that really the kind of woman you want to be with? One who can't trust you?" Alex came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You wouldn't have that problem with me. We could be so good again. We were before. What do you say?" she purred.

Vincent shook Alex off. "Never again. You are a vindictive, evil bitch who acts like I am her favorite toy. I don't love you. I never loved you. The only reason I dated you was to appease our parents. But, that was a mistake too."

"Vince! How can you say that to me? We've known each other since diapers. We did everything together. Our first kiss, our first date..."her voice dropped seductively. "The first time we made love.."

"I was young and stupid. We let our parents dictate our lives and I was miserable. The day we broke up was the day I was truly happy for the first time in a long time. You were always a dramatic, clingy bitch. I hated being with you."

Alex screeched and swung at him. He caught her hand easily and held her at bay. "Catherine was right about one thing. You _are_ a bastard! You are cruel and selfish."

His eyebrows raised. "_I'm _selfish? I don't think so. I have only ever been selfish about one thing, and that was praying that my _wife_ would come back to me."

Alex's jaw dropped. "You _are _in love with her! How can you possible love her? She's not even our class!"

"It's always about status with you, isn't it? Catherine may not have come from money like our families, but she has money in her own right. And, yes, I do love her. She is kind, compassionate, loving, funny, unselfish and everything I want. She is everything you will never be."

Alex smirked, and twisted the knife. "And now, she doesn't even want you. Hurts, doesn't it?"

"I'm not giving up. I'll get her back," Vincent said, his voice broking no argument.

Alex laughed. "Good luck with that darling," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I don't need luck," Vincent stated. He walked toward the door. "Oh, and one more thing. I've already talked to the manager. You need to be out of here by the end of the day. Apparently, he is very fond of Catherine and didn't like it when I told him what you did..."

"You bastard!" she screeched again, and he easily dodged the blow she tried to land on his chest.

"Not me. My parents were married when I was conceived. Can yours say the same?" Vincent smirked. He slammed the door just as something shattered against the door. He could hear her screaming obscenities at him.

Now, how was he gonna get Catherine back?

* * *

After Vincent left, Catherine stared at the door. She wanted to believe him. Oh, how she wanted to believe him. Her heart knew that he hadn't lied to her, but Alex's words were so convincing, that she bought into them. And now, she had lost Vincent...again.

A couple hours later, A knock on her door gave her pause."Who is it?" she croaked out.

"It's Tess. May I come in?"

Catherine stood up and clicked the lock, swinging the door open. Tess took one look at her, and immediately headed into her bathroom. Catherine heard the water running as Tess filled the tub. She came back out, and pushed Catherine in the room, telling her to wash and clean everything that wasn't nailed down. Her tone pushed Catherine to listen. While Catherine did that, Tess went to work on the dishes and cleaned up the apartment. She vacuumed and put fresh sheets on the bed.

When Catherine finally emerged from the bathroom, her hair was clean and she smelled like flowers. She had on her fluffy robe. Tess had found some salvageable food in the fridge, and had made Catherine and herself a decent meal.

Catherine sat down at the table, grateful for Tess's intervention. They ate in silence, and Catherine realized that Tess could be a good friend if she allowed it.

"You love him, right?" Tess asked quietly. Catherine's head shot up. Tess was watching her with a small smile on her face. "Vincent? You still love him, huh?"

Catherine nodded her head. "Yes, I do. But, I've lost him. He came over to talk to me and I treated him like garbage. I kicked him out and told him it was over. I listened to Alex's lies, when I should have trusted Vincent. I messed everything up," Catherine said miserably.

Tess tilted her head down, so Catherine couldn't see the smile there. Catherine didn't know it, but Tess had been sent on recon.

"I doubt that. I've know Vincent a long time, and he doesn't give up very easily."

"He did with me..."Catherine whispered. Tess reached across the table, and took Catherine's hand.

"I don't know the details about your marriage. I don't want to know. It's none of my business. But, I will tell you this. I meet Vincent about 3 years ago, through Joe. In that time, I have never seen him date another woman, or even take one home with him. Whatever happened between you, affected him more than you know. And, I know that the happiest I have seen him since I met him, is when you came back into his life."

"I screwed up. He probably hates me now..."

Tess tried hard to suppress the grin that was working on her face. _"If she only knew..."_

After a couple more hours, Tess excused herself, happy to see that Catherine was, at least, smiling again.

"I'll come see you again before we leave," Tess told Catherine at the door. Catherine impulsively wrapped her arms around Tess, hugging her tightly. Tess returned the hug.

"Thank you," Catherine said simply. Tess nodded, and headed out the door. Catherine looked around her apartment, and saw Tess's handiwork.

Now, how was she gonna get Vincent back?...

* * *

A/N Hello hello! Okay, so I hope everyone liked the confrontation between Vincent and Alex. I apologize if it didn't meet everyone's expectations. Hope you enjoyed the Tess/Catherine scene. Review!


	16. Chapter 16

The Same Last Name

A/N Wow! You all were super glad that Alex got what she deserved! Enjoy! This chapter will be short, going back and forth between Vincent and Catherine. Next chapter will be the good one, promise!

* * *

Chapter 16

After Tess left Catherine's apartment, she went straight to Vincent and told him he still had a chance. Vincent sighed, the relief visible on his face. She also told him that he needed to do something over the top enough to win Catherine back. Vincent thought on that and came up with a brilliant idea. With a smile on his face, he grabbed his phone and started dialing...

* * *

Catherine was in a fix. She hadn't trusted that Vincent was being honest with her. Instead, she had listened to that snake of a woman. Catherine remembered what JT had told her about Alex playing dirty. He had been right. Alex had prayed on her insecurities, knowing exactly which buttons to push to get the optimal punch. And, she had allowed it.

The worst part had been when she told Vincent she didn't love him, after he _finally _told her he was in love with her. That alone ate at her insides, as she tried to figure out how to tell him that had been a lie.

* * *

It was all set. Vincent called the manager, Mr. Lowen, who was more than happy to indulge Vincent's request. The healthy donation Vincent made to the spa didn't hurt either...

Mr. Lowen assured Vincent that everything would be done to his specifications and that he would have Catherine there at the appointed time. Vincent thanked him once again and hung up the phone. Now, he just had to go shopping...

* * *

Mr. Lowen cornered Catherine on her way to Vincent's room. "I need to talk to you, Cat," he told her.

Catherine fidgeted impatiently, needing talk to Vincent. "Can it wait?" she asked.

Mr. Lowen raised an eyebrow. "I have a request from one of the clients. He asked that you have dinner with him tonight at 7."

"I'm busy," she said.

"This client has made a substantial donation to the spa. He said if you don't have dinner with him, he will take the money back. You know we can use it."

Catherine huffed. "Who is this client?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but he requested you specifically. I realize that this is highly unusual, but I think, after the last few days, you could use a distraction."

"Mr. Lowen, I really have someplace I need to be. If it makes this client happy, then fine. I'll have dinner with them. You said 7?"

"Yes, and make sure you dress up. Do you need some money or anything for a dress?" Mr. Lowen said, pulling out his wallet.

"No! I mean, that's not necessary. I'm sure I have something," Catherine said, wondering if the world was going topsy-turvy.

"Good, good! Now remember, be at the dining room at 7, and dress up!" he said, daring her to refuse.

"Okay, I will!" Catherine said. He nodded and walked away swiftly, pulling out his phone as he did. Probably calling the client to confirm she would be there.

When she knocked on Vincent's door a short time later, she received no answer. Sighing deeply, she went back to her apartment to pick out a dress for dinner with the mystery client.

_Who ever he was..._

* * *

Vincent was looking through the suits when his phone rang. Checking the caller ID, he saw it was Mr. Lowen. Grinning, he answered, "Hello?"

_"Mr. Keller, it's all set. Cat will be in the dining room at 7 tonight."_

"And, she suspected nothing?"

_"Not a thing. I may have guilted her into it by saying the client would take back the donation they were giving if she didn't have dinner with them."_

Vincent roared with laughter. Several patrons glanced at him. "Sorry," he said. Composing himself, he said, "Just for that, I'm doubling the donation."

_"Oh thank you, Mr. Keller! That is most generous of you!"_

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Lowen."

_"Cat is a lovely girl. I hope everything works out the way you want it to," _Mr. Lowen said in parting.

Vincent hung up his phone. "So do I..."

* * *

Catherine stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short, strapless red dress. Black peek a boo shoes graced her feet. Glancing at the clock, she saw it read 6:55. Gathering her courage, she left her apartment and headed toward the dining room. She had been unable to get ahold of Vincent, and was not really in a festive mood. She would be polite to the client, but that was it. Catherine couldn't even begin to figure out why a client would want to have dinner with her in the first place.

She reached the dining room promptly at 7. Fortifying herself, she pushed open the door...

and gasped!

* * *

A/N I know it. You can say it. I'm evil! Leaving you on that cliffhanger. But, I promise you, the next chapter will make you not hate me anymore:) Review!


	17. Chapter 17

The Same Last Name

A/N Okay, here is what you all have been waiting for! Please feel free to squeeeellllllllll!

* * *

Chapter 17

Everywhere she looked, she saw flames. Once her eyes adjusted, Catherine realized what she was seeing was literally hundreds of candles, placed on every flat surface. Soft music played in the background. A table was set up in the center, and a dinner set for two was upon it. Catherine could smell steak and potatoes, and her mouth watered.

Her eyes came to rest on the man standing next to the table. He was in a suit. In his arms, were a couple dozen roses. He smiled widely.

"Vincent..." Catherine breathed out. He approached her slowly, and held out the roses. Catherine took them, and inhaled their scent. Deciding to play with him, she batted her eyes coyly.

"Well, I was suppose to meet a client here. Have you seen him?"

Vincent caught on. "Well, it's amazing how fast someone will leave when they are offered enough money..."

Catherine smiled widely. "Well, since _he's _gone..."

Vincent chuckled. "So, Miss Keller, would you care to have dinner with a slightly stupid and slow witted person instead?" he said, as he crooked his elbow her way.

Catherine took the invitation, placing her hand in the crook. Vincent smiled, and led her to the table. Pulling out her chair, he guided her into it. She placed the roses on the table beside her. Vincent sat down across from Catherine.

"The roses are lovely. Thank you!" Catherine told him. Vincent smiled.

"They pale in comparison to _your_ loveliness," Vincent told her. Catherine wanted to melt.

"My, but you are a sweet talker. Do you talk to all the ladies like that?" Catherine flirted.

"Only the ones I'm in love with," Vincent told her, point blank.

Catherine sobered. "Vincent, about that..."

"No! We aren't going to talk about that right now. There is time for that later. Right now, I want to enjoy this delightful meal with the beautiful and sexy woman that is sitting across from me."

"Yes, I think that _would _be delightful, Mr Keller."

As they tucked into their meal, each studied the other covertly. Their eyes clashed several times, and each time, Catherine felt the room getting warmer. She could swear that Vincent was undressing her with his eyes.

Vincent took in the perfection that was Catherine. From the first moment that she opened the door, he was lost. When he saw her in that smoking hot dress, his pants had tightened painfully. It took everything he had to stay where he sat, when his every instinct was to grab her and kiss her till they passed out from lack of oxygen.

Catherine was entertaining similar thoughts. Sure, she had seen him in a suit before, but that had been when they had gotten married. She had to admit, he definitely wore it well.

"So," Vincent started, breaking the comfortable silence, "Is everything to your liking?"

"Yes, everything is perfect. I can't believe you remembered..."

"That steak and potatoes is your favorite meal? Of course I remembered."

"This is wonderful. I can't believe you went to all this..."

"Don't say "trouble," because this was my pleasure."

"It's all delectable, really."

Vincent smiled. _'Perfect...'_

Once they finished their meal, Vincent stood up and rounded the table. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Miss Keller?" he asked, as a romantic slow song started. Catherine smiled and took his hand.

Pulling her away from the table, he guided her to the dance floor. Vincent pulled Catherine close, and she laid her head on his shoulder. As they swayed to the music, they closed their eyes and breathed in each other's unique scents.

"You look so beautiful, Catherine," Vincent murmured against her hair.

And you look very handsome, Vincent," Catherine breathed out. Vincent pulled her even closer.

"Catherine, I was an ass. I should have told you from the beginning how I felt. I just didn't know how..."

"It's alright. I...haven't been honest either," Catherine divulged. Vincent pulled back to look at her face. His held a question. "I...lied before. I do love you. Truth is, I never actually stopped."

"Oh, Catherine..." Vincent inhaled deeply. Seconds later, his lips captured hers.

His hands twisted into her hair, guiding her mouth where he wanted it to go. Catherine willingly complied, her arms wrapped around his torso. Time held no meaning to them as they lost themselves in each other.

Finally, Vincent pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. His voice husky, he said, "I am so in love with you. I never knew it was possible to feel like this. We could live a thousand more years, and I'll still be just as in love with you as I am right now. You complete me, Catherine."

Catherine stared at Vincent, his words washing over her. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. "Oh...Vincent..."

"I know I have no right to ask you this, and I'll understand if you aren't ready," Vincent said, just before he got down on one knee in front of her. Catherine gasped into her hand. Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. Opening it, he revealed a beautiful diamond ring. "Catherine, I never got the chance to do this properly the first time, so I hope I can do this the right way now. Catherine Keller, you are the most beautiful, funny, unselfish, caring and nurturing woman I have ever met. I would be honored and humbled if you would agree to become my wife again. I promise you, I will spend everyday for the rest of our lives showing you how special you are to me. I will share everything with you. The good and the bad. I will never make you feel unloved or unappreciated. I will never go a day with out telling you how much I love you. Will you marry me, again? And this time, it will be forever."

"Vincent...yes..." she whispered. The tears that had gathered began to spill down her cheeks.

Standing up, Vincent pulled the diamond out of the box and slid it on her finger. Pulling her toward him, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. His fingers brushed against her cheeks, gathering the tears.

"Does it fit?" he asked quietly. Catherine stared at the ring.

"Yes. How did you know my size?" Catherine asked.

Wordlessly, Vincent pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he withdrew a wide gold band. He held it up to her gaze. It took Catherine a moment to realize what it was. Once she did, she gasped again.

"My wedding ring! You've kept it all this time?" she asked, wonder filling her voice.

"I have," Vincent told her simply.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because, after I came home and saw that sitting on the table, it hit me that I was desperately in love with my wife. I've carried it with me ever since."

"I thought that by leaving it behind, it would prove to you that I believed our marriage was over. I'm so sorry I behaved the way I did. It was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"You know what my biggest mistake was?"

"What?"

"Not going to the ends of the Earth to find you..."

"Well, Mr Keller. I can honestly say that you will never have to worry about me leaving ever again."

Pulling her into his arms once again, he said against her hair, "I'm counting on it..."

* * *

A/N Yay! Okay, the whole Alex deal will be covered in the next chapter. Was it worth the expectation? Review!


	18. Chapter 18

The Same Last Name

A/N Wow! Apparently, you all loved the last chapter:) As a treat, I got this one out likity split! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

They were lying in her bed, their naked bodies pressed together, having just reaffirmed their devotion to each other. Vincent traced his fingers over her curves, causing Catherine to giggle. He smiled, and pulled her close, kissing her lips.

"I still can't believe you said yes," he said. Catherine snuggled closer.

"Second thoughts already?" she teased. He growled.

"I may have thought before that I had to marry you, but I never knew what it felt like to _have _to marry you. I swear, Catherine, I will never hurt you. No matter what, we face it...together."

"And with that lead-in..." Catherine said, her tone serious. Vincent pulled back and sighed.

"I am so sorry Alex got to you like that. I should have realized she would cause trouble. I've always known she was a lying, vindictive bitch. I can never make that up to you. I just hope that we can get past it."

"Vincent, I've already forgiven that. JT warned me, and I didn't listen. I let insecurities and my own pride blind me to what I knew was the truth."

"And that was what, exactly?"

"That I was hopelessly in love with you, and I didn't think I held a chance against her."

Vincent pulled her close again. "You are a million times the woman that Alex is. She has been spoiled and pampered all her life. She has never dealt with hardships and real life. She has always been selfish and petty, and no one will ever change her."

"She knew things...about our marriage. About the baby. I thought..."

"I never told her anything. Her parents and my parents have been friends since before we were born. I imagine my parents talked to her parents, and they talked to her. She probably pieced things together that way. I promise you, I never told anyone anything, not even JT. It was all too personal. But, you don't have to worry about her anymore. She is on a bus back to NYC as we speak. I imagine she will show up at her parents door anytime now."

"But Tess knew you had an ex-wife too," Catherine persisted. Vincent sighed.

"My résumé says I'm divorced. Even though I've always worked at New York General, I have to keep my résumé updated, in case a position comes up that I'm interested in. She must have seen it."

"You know, I never did ask how you all know each other. Alex and JT, I know. But, the others?"

"Evan works in the morgue. Tess is in personnel, and Joe is the Captain of the NYPD. Tess used to work there too. She was a detective, but she and Joe started a relationship. She decided to leave rather than getting transferred for "doing the boss." She got a job at the hospital, but they broke up about a year later. They are still friends, though. Anyway, Tess decided to stay at the hospital, to keep the awkwardness at bay between her and Joe. Although, I think they may still have feelings for each other."

Catherine smiled up at him. "You are such a romantic!"

"Just stating a fact. I've seen the way they have been eyeballing each other this whole trip. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't hook back up. Seems to be the trip for ex-lovers to "reconnect."

"I think we've done more than just "reconnect," Mr Keller," Catherine teased.

Vincent grinned and lunged for her. Catherine giggled and rolled out of the bed, eluding his grasp. Vincent sat back against the pillows, a pout on his face. Catherine giggled and sauntered into her bathroom. She left the door open.

Vincent heard the water turn on in the shower. A few seconds later, he heard the curtain draw back as she stepped under the stream. A grin crossed his face. Getting up, he crossed to the bathroom.

Walking in, he closed the door quietly. Catherine was facing away from him, her head under the water. Pulling the curtain back slightly, he stepped into the tub. His arms wrapped around her, resting against her stomach.

Catherine sighed as she felt Vincent's arm wrap around her. She had hoped he would see the invitation for what it was. Turning around, she pressed her body against his.

Vincent lowered his head, and claimed her lips. Her breasts pressed into him, and Vincent felt his dick start to swell again.

"Again, Mr Keller? My, my, my. I think you are trying to wear me out," Catherine teased. Seconds later, she gasped as she was lifted off her feet. Her legs wrapped around his hips, as his erection slid inside her.

The water cascaded around them, as their bodies reached another plateau of fulfillment. Catherine grasped his shoulders, crying his name, as Vincent pumped one final time, emptying himself in her.

Vincent released her legs, and Catherine slid weakly to her feet. She leaned against Vincent, who was trying to regain his breath. They grinned at each other.

"Well, twice in one day. I believe that is a record," Catherine teased. Vincent gave her an evil grin.

"Oh, believe me. That won't be staying the record. I plan on doing this until you can't even get out of bed."

"Promises...promises..."

* * *

A/N Well? 2 chapters left. One regular and an epi. I know:( I'm sad to see it ending too. Review!


	19. Chapter 19

The Same Last Name

A/N Well, here it is. The final real chapter. After this is the epi.I just had to get this out to you. Who knows, I'll probably have the epi done shortly as well.

I want to thank all of you who have embraced this story. I am humbled and honored by all the phenomenal reviews. From the bottom of my heart, I thank each and every one of you.

Now, prepare to squeal again! On with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

When Vincent and the other's left to go back to NYC, Catherine tendered her resignation and left with them. Now that she was confident about Vincent's love for her, she had no qualms about going with him.

When they got back, they immediately went to see his parents. They had gotten an earful from Alex's parents about Vincent's treatment of her. For once, both his parents turned a deaf ear. After Catherine had left 5 years ago, they saw how affected Vincent had been. Michael realized that he had made his own mistakes, and he now begged forgiveness for his role in their divorce all those years ago. Catherine had immediately gone to Michael and kissed his cheek. She told him she forgave him, and Michael gave her his first genuine smile.

* * *

Two months later, Vincent and Catherine exchanged their wedding vows at the spa. They both felt that they should reaffirm their love there, as it was the place they fell in love again. Mr Lowen footed the bill, telling them it was his wedding gift to them.

It was an intimate affair, with only close family and friends as witness. Tess stood up with Catherine as her maid of honor, and JT was Vincent's best man.

As they stood in front of the preacher and said their vows, Vincent and Catherine both thought about all the things that had led them back to this moment. They both realized that by losing each other 5 years ago, they were given the unique opportunity to fall in love with each other again, the right way.

"I Vincent, take you Catherine, to be my wife..."

"I Catherine, take you Vincent, to be my husband..."

"I vow to love and cherish you for all our days..."

"I vow to love and cherish you for all our days..."

"Through good times and bad, I'll never leave your side..."

"Through good times and bad, I'll never leave your side..."

"This is my promise to you..."

"This is my promise to you..."

As they slid their rings on the other's finger, Vincent and Catherine grinned at each other. Catherine surprised Vincent by wanting to wear her original wedding ring. He in turn, surprised her by saying he would also be wearing a ring. He hadn't worn one the first time around, and he wanted to proclaim to the world that he was a married man forever.

"With the giving and receiving of the rings, you are showing the world that you are man and wife. Let nothing tear this union asunder. I am pleased to announce that you are now man and wife. Mr Keller, you may kiss your bride," the preacher said.

Vincent pulled Catherine close and kissed her soundly. A loud cheering started. Catherine blushed as Vincent pulled back, a cocky grin splashed across his face. As they walked back down the short aisle, Vincent wrapped his arm around Catherine's waist. He looked down at the beauty who was once again his wife. And this time, he would never let her go...

* * *

As a surprise wedding gift, Mr Lowen gave them a week at the spa, on the house. He even gave them the key to Catherine's old apartment, which was still empty. After the festivities ended, Vincent and Catherine walked to her old apartment.

Catherine unlocked the door, then squeaked as she was lifted off her feet. Vincent carried her in, bridal style, and kicked the door shut. They both stared in amazement.

Apparently, someone had already come in and made the apartment into a bridal suite. Candles flickered everywhere, and the bed sheets were drawn back. A small basket of fruits and a bottle of champagne sat beside the bed, chilling in a bucket. Two glasses stood nearby. Their suitcases waited by the closet. Her purse was beside the suitcase.

Vincent set Catherine down. "Well, _Mrs_ Keller, shall we get this honeymoon started?" he asked, pulling her against him. Catherine giggled and tilted her head up. Vincent lowered his, and kissed her gently.

Catherine pulled back, a secretive smile on her face. "Before we do that, _Mr_ Keller, I have a surprise for you," she said, and made her way toward her purse. Vincent eyeballed her as she bent down and pulled something out of it. She came back to him, the item hidden behind her back.

His eyebrow raised when she told him to close his eyes. His lips quirked as he did her bidding. Catherine pulled the item from behind her back, and held it at his eye level.

"Open your eyes, Vincent," she said softly. His eyes opened and adjusted to the item that she held in front of him. His jaw dropped.

"Catherine..."he breathed. "Really?" his voice quaking with emotion. Catherine nodded.

"Congratulations...Daddy!" she said, a serene smile gracing her lips. Vincent took the test from her hand, and stared at it.

"When?" he asked, breathless.

"Remember our "date" 2 months ago?" she teased. Vincent gulped, and nodded.

"Guess that fifth time was the charm," she giggled.

Suddenly, she was swept up in the air again. Vincent began raining kisses on her face and neck. "Oh, Baby! I can't believe it! A baby!" he crowed.

Catherine giggled. "In 7 months, we are gonna be parents again. Can you believe it? I have been dying to tell you, but I wanted to wait till our wedding day. I wanted to make this day even more special."

"Sweetheart, I am so freaking happy right now, I could shout it from the rooftop. Oh, Catherine...I am not leaving you alone for this one. I am coming to every appointment, every ultrasound. You will get so sick of me, you'll want to divorce me again."

Catherine wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "That will never happen. You are stuck with me for life, Mr Keller."

"That's the only way I want it...Mrs Keller!"

* * *

A/N Say it with me now...AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Review!


	20. Chapter 20

The Same Last Name

A/N I have a surprise for all of you. I've decided to add a couple more chapters before I give you the epilogue. I realized I had a few more ideas to add. Any who, on with the chapter. This will pick up 7 months after the last chapter...

* * *

Chapter 20

Vincent crept into their bedroom at 2am, having just gotten off a double shift. Catherine was due in 2 weeks, and Vincent was trying to get in as much time as he could. After their son was born, Vincent planned on staying home for a couple months, to help Catherine.

Catherine was lying on her side, a pillow wedged between her legs, a staple she had been using for the last few months. It allowed her some semblance of sleeping comfortably. Vincent could hear her steady, even breathing. He smiled, and then yawned broadly as exhaustion settled over him. He took off his shoes, and landed on top of the sheets, still in his scrubs. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He woke up to Catherine shaking him. "Mmmmmmm...not now, baby. Can it wait till morning?"

He heard her melodious laugh. "It could, but I would much prefer to be in the hospital when our son comes out."

"Mmmmmm...okay..." he mumbled, already falling back asleep. Suddenly, her words hit him. He bolted upright, his eyes wide. He was now wide awake. "You're in labor? There is still 2 weeks!"

"Vincent...you know as well as I do that babies come when they want to. I have no control over that," she chuckled. Vincent scowled at her.

"I _know_ that!" he growled at her. Catherine only laughed harder. Just then, a contraction hit her, and her laughter died to a moan. Vincent instantly wrapped his arms around her, supporting her body. Finally, she relaxed against him, rubbing her belly.

"Oh, that was stronger than the last one. Closer, too."

"How long have you been in labor?" he questioned her. Glancing at the clock, he saw it read 6:15.

"I woke up around 3:45 to a mild contraction. They are only about 15 minutes apart."

Vincent jumped up, and grabbed her bag, which was sitting by the bed. He had his cell in hand and was heading out the door when he heard, "Uh...Vincent? Aren't you forgetting someone?"

He jerked to a stop, pivoting around to see Catherine standing in the door of their bedroom, clutching her belly. He backtracked, and swept Catherine into his arms. "Sorry, my love," he murmured. She snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

They reached the hospital just as another contraction hit Catherine. She gripped the edge of the seat, panting. By the time it ended, Vincent had rounded the car, pulled her door open, and was pulling her into his arms again. She mumbled, "It hurts..."

"I know, sweetheart. Soon, it will all be over and our baby boy will be here," he said, as he carried her into the hospital. An orderly saw them coming and grabbed a wheelchair. Vincent lowered Catherine into it, and they took off. They made it to the Maternity Ward as yet another contraction hit Catherine. Vincent calculated and realized that his son would likely be born within the next hour.

Catherine was put in a room, and she got into a gown while Vincent hovered, ready to assist her. Another contraction hit her, and with that one, her water broke. She looked at him, her eyes wide. "I got the floor wet," she said, a comical look on her face.

"It's okay. Comes with the territory," he assured her. He assisted her into the bed as her doctor came in.

"Looks like someone is in a hurry," he chuckled. Catherine growled. Another contraction hit her.

"I want drugs!" she bellowed. The doctor bent down between her legs, checking her progress. He sat back up and sighed.

"I'm afraid drugs aren't gonna help you. You are already at 9 cm. You'll be delivering very soon."

Catherine reached out, and with more strength than he knew she had, grasped Vincent's shirt and pulled him toward her. "You are _never _touching me _again!_" she growled.

Vincent tried to pry her fingers from his shirt, but she gripped it in an iron fist. Nothing short of breaking her fingers would make her release her hold.

"That's just the pain talking, sweetheart. You are doing great, really," he told her soothingly. Catherine yanked harder. His eyes widened as his face lined up with hers.

"You feel what _I _am feeling, and then tell me _I'm _doing great!"

"Alright, sweetheart. Alright. I'm sorry."

Catherine began feeling a burning sensation between her legs. The urge to push was strong. She followed that urge. "Vincent! The baby is coming!" she screeched.

The doctor heard her, and came running. He checked, and said, "Catherine, you are fully dilated and the baby is crowning already. You need to stop pushing!"

"But, it hurts..."she whined. Vincent took her hand.

"Squeeze my hand," he offered. Immediately he winced, as she squeezed with almost inhuman strength.

"Alright Catherine, go ahead and...PUSH!" the doctor ordered. Catherine grunted and strained her body, as Vincent held her from behind, supporting her back and neck. A couple more strong pushes and Catherine felt the baby slide out. Immediately, she felt relief. A minute later, they heard the wail of their newborn son fill the air. Both looked at the other, tears in both their eyes.

The doctor held up the newborn. He was red and wrinkly. His face was scrunched up as he wailed his displeasure. "It's a boy!" he said, smiling. The doctor handed the baby off to a nurse so he could deliver the afterbirth.

Vincent wandered over to where his son lay squirming on the table. He reached out and gently touched the baby's wizen little cheek. Immediately, the baby opened his eyes and Vincent swore the baby locked eyes with him. Vincent knelt down, so he was eye level with his son. He whispered, "Little one, you have no idea just how loved you are."

"Congratulations, Dr. Keller. My, he is a big boy. 8lbs, 3 ozs, and 20 1/2" long," the nurse told Vincent, as he grinned from ear to ear. He looked back at Catherine, who was resting against the pillows. Her eyes were closed.

Once the baby was washed and diapered and swaddled, the nurse gave the baby to Vincent to hold him. The baby looked like a little red sparrow in his father's large hands. He rocked the little one back and forth, as he stared down at him with awe and fatherly pride. Glancing up, he caught Catherine watching him, a serene smile on her face.

Vincent walked over, and laid the baby in her arms. Catherine looked at Vincent, and patted the bed next to her. Vincent climbed in carefully, and the little family was now complete.

"Welcome, Vincent Michael Keller. You have no idea the journey your parents had to take to get you. But, it was certainly worth it, and we'll be sure to tell you when you are older," Catherine promised. She pushed the little cap back that covered his head, and gently fingered the dark, downy hair on top of his head. "He looks just like you Vincent!" she exclaimed. Vincent chuckled lightly.

"Poor kid..." he deadpanned. Catherine reached over, cuffing him on the shoulder. He winced and rubbed his injury. Looking at the baby, he said, "Apparently, your mother is trying to pay me back for putting her through childbirth, kiddo. She isn't usually this violent."

"Shame on you, Vincent. Our son is going to grow up and be as handsome as his daddy, and I happen to like the way you look, Dr. Keller. Our son will be a heartbreaker..." Catherine said.

Vincent leaned closer. "Well, I happen to _love _the way that you look, so there, Mrs. Keller! I hope the next one is a girl and she looks just like you. I love you, Catherine. Thank you for our son."

Catherine smiled and tried to stifle a yawn. She leaned against Vincent and closed her eyes, as their son nuzzled into Catherine's chest, dozing off. Vincent laid his head back on the pillow. He closed his eyes...

When a nurse came in a short while later, she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Everyone was asleep on the bed, the baby laying on Catherine's chest, and Catherine leaning on Vincent's shoulder. His head was on the pillow, his arm curled around his wife and son. The nurse backed out quietly, not wanting to intrude. But not before she giggled to herself. Vincent was shoe less.

The trio slept on, oblivious.

* * *

A/N Well...? Review!


	21. Chapter 21

The Same Last Name

A/N New Chapter! This one picks up almost 3 years after the last one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21

Vincent came flying into the house, yelling, "Catherine?!"

From the back of the house, he heard a loud, "Daddy!" followed by a splash and the scamper of little feet. Mikey, as he was called to distinguish him from his father, came running in the living room, bare naked and soaking wet. He collided with Vincent's leg, and held tight.

"Daddy, missed you!" he said, smiling up at his father with a big toothy grin. Vincent reached down, and disregarding how wet he was getting, pulled his son in for a bear hug. Mikey hugged him back, and then wiggled in Vincent's arms. "Down, daddy!" he ordered. Vincent chuckled and set him down.

"Hey, bud! Where is mommy?" Vincent asked. Mikey looked around the room, a quizzical look on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and ran out of the room, yelling, "Mommy? Daddy home!"

Vincent chuckled again. Mikey had two settings: off and full out maniac. He sat down on the couch and pulled off his shoes. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. They promptly flew back open when he felt his wife slide onto his lap. He grinned, gripped her hips and kissed her.

A loud, "EWWWWWW!" made them pull apart. Mikey stood next to the couch, still naked. "Daddy, yuck!"

Catherine turned to look at their son. "If we didn't do this, you wouldn't be here," she told him. Vincent chuckled. Whispering naughtily into her ear, he said,"We did a lot more than _that_ to get him." He was rewarded with a blush spilling over Catherine's fair cheeks.

"So," Catherine said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "What was all the yelling about?"

Vincent sat up straighter, holding Catherine so she wouldn't fall. A huge grin spread across his face. "I got it!"

Catherine's eyes widened. "Chief Surgeon? You got the position?" she asked excitedly. He nodded and she screeched. Vincent picked her up and spun her around. Mikey laughed from the floor, shouting," Me next! Me next!" Vincent put Catherine down and picked up Mikey, spinning him. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." he screamed.

After he set Mikey back down, Vincent turned to Catherine. "Pack a bag for the weekend. We are going to celebrate!"

"What about Mikey?" Catherine asked. Vincent shook his head.

"Taken care of. My parents will take him. You know how much they love to spoil him," he said.

"I know they do. Too much," Catherine said, rolling her eyes. Vincent slapped her ass.

"Get going, woman. Time is a-wasting."

Catherine mock saluted him. "Aye, aye sir!" she said, before she headed to their room to pack clothes for them. Vincent took Mikey into his room, got him dressed and packed a small bag for him.

"Hey, bud. Wanna go visit grandma and grandpa for a couple days?" he asked Mikey.

"Gammy and Gampy? Yay!"

* * *

After dropping Mikey off at his grandparents, Vincent told Catherine where they were going was a surprise, so he blindfolded her. Catherine protested, but Vincent held firm. After a few hours of driving, Vincent pulled into their destination. Grinning, he pulled the blindfold off.

They were back at Spatastic. Catherine raised a brow at Vincent. "Really?"

"Well, Mr Lowen did say we could come back anytime we wanted."

Catherine smirked, and they got out of the car. Vincent grabbed their bags and they headed for the front desk. Heather squealed when she saw them and ran around the desk. She grabbed Catherine in a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe...Heather..." she gasped out. Heather released her and pulled Vincent in next. He laughed, and returned her hug.

"The room is all set, big guy," Heather said, winking at Vincent. Catherine looked between them.

"Was I the last to know about your promotion, _big guy_?"

Vincent had the grace to look sheepish. "Well, I wanted to surprise you..."

* * *

A month after they got back from the spa, Catherine stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching as Vincent finished shaving around his goatee. He was naked, save for a towel wrapped around his waist. He turned from the mirror and grinned at her.

"Like what you see, Mrs Keller?" he asked.

She laughed, and walked farther in. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her up on the sink in front of him. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She slowly shook her head.

"What?" Vincent asked her.

"We _really _need to stop going to that spa..." she said. He raised an eyebrow. She sighed and said, "So, daddy, are you ready for number 2?"

Vincent's grip tightened on her hips. He started grinning. "Another baby?"

"Yes, another baby. You sex addict, you," Catherine giggled.

"Didn't hear you complaining..." he said, just before the towel disappeared.

* * *

8 months later, Isabelle Marie Keller came into the world screaming. She weighed in at 7lbs, 9ozs and was 19" long. Mikey took one look at his sister, and said, "Put her back. She too small."

Vincent and Catherine grinned at each other.

* * *

A/N Well...? Review!


	22. Chapter 22

The Same Last Name

A/N New Chapter! Enjoy:) Here's some "adult time" for you, he he he...

* * *

For once, all was silent in the Keller house. 5 year old Mikey and 2 1/2 year old Isabelle were both asleep for the night. Catherine was exhausted and fighting sleep. Vincent's shift at the Hospital was almost over, and she really wanted to spend some time with her husband. Stifling a yawn, she stretched out on the couch. Closing her eyes, she thought, '_Just for a few minutes...' _Soon, Catherine was sound asleep.

When Vincent got home a short while later, he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Catherine was stretched out on the couch, her head crooked at an awkward angle. He walked over to the couch, and gently lifted her into his arms. Even asleep, she recognized the feeling of his arms around her. She cuddled against his chest, her head getting comfortable on his shoulder.

Vincent carried her into their bedroom. Pulling back the covers one handed, he placed Catherine gently on the bed, and pulled the covers back over her. She snuggled into her pillow, sighing deeply. Vincent feathered a kiss on her forehead, before backing out of their room. He headed for the kitchen, and heated up the dinner that Catherine had put in the fridge for him.

After he was done, he checked on the children, pulling up blankets and leaving kisses on their cheeks. Then, he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower before bed. Entering the bedroom a short time later, a towel round his waist, he saw that Catherine was now sprawled half on his side of the bed. He chuckled, but then a devilish idea struck him. He dropped the towel.

Crawling naked into bed, he began to make short work of the tank top and shorts that Catherine had on. She slept on, not noticing anything. Once she was as naked as him, he began to kiss and caress her flesh. Catherine '_mmmmmmmmmmm'ed_ and began to stretch her body toward his. Vincent smiled and worked his way to her breasts. His mouth latched on to one of her nipples, and he began to lick and suck the nipple into his mouth. Catherine arched up, her hands fisting in his hair. She moaned and opened her eyes, blinking several times.

"Vincent?" she asked, her eyes bleary from sleep. He crawled up and met her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty. About time you joined the party," he teased her. His hand reached to her breast, stroking her flesh.

"Looks like you started without me," she deadpanned. Vincent looked affronted.

"Would I do that?" he said, trying for innocence.

"Yes..."she said, just before she pulled him in for a kiss. Mouths connected as bodies collided. Vincent stroked and played her flesh like a guitar. He knew which strings to pluck to get the most harmonious sound.

Catherine arched and panted beneath him, wanting him even closer. She surprised him when she forcefully rolled him, so that she was then on top. He breasts hung over his face, and Vincent stared at them like a drowning man. He leaned up, and captured one in his mouth again. Catherine fisted his hair, keeping him there.

Vincent reached down, insinuating his hand between her legs. She shifted her legs wider, and Vincent plunged a finger inside. Catherine moaned and ground against his finger. He flicked it inside her, and felt her juices starting. Adding a second, he mimed the sex act.

Catherine reached down, and gripped his dick. She began to pump him, causing Vincent to growl, "Minx." She just smiled and pumped him harder. He gritted his teeth, wanting this to last.

Finally, he could take no more. He pulled his fingers out and flipped them, entering Catherine at the same time. She giggled and said, "Are we impatient tonight?"

He thrust in and out, hard and fast. "Hell yes," he panted. Then, there was no more thought of words as the pleasure began coursing through them. Catherine panted in his ear, her voice rising as she coasted closer to her orgasm. "Ohhhhhhh...ohhhhhhhhh yes..."

Vincent knew when she hit her orgasm, as her nails dug into his back and she screamed his name. Her walls tightened around him. He grunted and emptied himself into her moist heat.

After their breathing returned to normal, Catherine propped herself on Vincent's chest. He smiled at her, and she giggled as he yawned loudly.

"Awww...did I wear you out?" she teased in a sing-song voice. Vincent grinned, and the next thing she knew, his hand swatted her ass.

"You are a minx!" he told her. Pulling the blankets up over them, they rolled to their sides, spooning. Within moments, they were asleep.

* * *

Vincent was drinking his coffee the next morning at the table, when Mikey and Isabelle wandered into the kitchen. Izzy saw her father and came running. "Daddy!" she screeched. Vincent smiled and picked her up, setting Izzy on his lap. She immediately reached for his coffee cup, saying "Sip?" Vincent chuckled, and gave her a sip.

"You know you shouldn't give her coffee. She'll be bouncing off the walls as it is," Catherine said, having just entered the kitchen. She went to the cupboard and retrieved the children's cereal. Pouring it into bowls, she placed them on the table and got the milk out of the fridge. Once they were eating, Catherine went to work on breakfast for her and Vincent.

"Mommy, I think I heard a ghost last night," Mikey said, looking up from his cereal. Catherine turned to look at him.

"Why do you think that, Mikey?" she asked. Vincent shrugged, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Because, I woke up this morning, and heard a voice saying, "Ohhhhhhh...ohhhhhh." It sounded just like a ghost."

Vincent almost choked on his coffee. He chanced a glance at Catherine, who's face was beet red. He fought the laughter that was building.

Izzy, her brother's parrot, said, "Ohhhhhh...ohhhhhh..."

Catherine glared at Vincent. He raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his face.

"It was probably just an owl, sweetheart. They make that sound too," Catherine said, trying to sound innocent.

"Must have been one big owl..." Vincent smirked. He was rewarded with a wet dishrag in the face.

* * *

A/N Review!


	23. Chapter 23

The Same Last Name

A/N OMG! I am SO sorry I left everyone hanging! I have been working 40+ hours at work, and have gotten horribly behind on housework! Anyway, I am here now and giving you all a new chapter!:) Enjoy! Time jump!

* * *

Chapter 23

"Hey, Dad?" 8 year old Mikey called from his room. A minute later, Vincent stuck his head in the door.

"Yeah, son?" he asked. Typically, Mikey's room was a disaster area. Vincent had given up ages ago trying to get him to clean it. He watched his eldest throw clothes from one pile to another on his floor.

"I can't find my striped blue dress shirt for the concert? Do you know where it is?" Mikey asked, holding 4 other shirts in his hands. Vincent shook his head.

"Now bud, you know the laundry is Mom's domain," Vincent told him. Mikey threw him a "duh" look. "I know Mom told you to hang up those good shirts. Maybe you should have listened."

"But, Daaaaaadddddddd..." Mikey drew out the sound. "Mom always hangs up my shirts."

"You know your Mom has been more tired lately. I have told you and your sister, _repeatedly,_ that we all need to pitch in and help out Mom."

Mikey got a sulky look on his face. "I know..."

"Well, if you pick up all those clothes that are currently adorning your floor, you just might find it," Vincent said. Mikey shrugged, and went to his closet, pulling out hangers.

From behind him, Vincent heard a soft laugh. Turning, he saw Catherine leaning against the wall. She smirked and said, "Think it's just that easy, huh?"

He smiled and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. Well, as far around as her rounded belly would currently allow. Catherine was 8 1/2 months pregnant with their 3rd child, another boy. Mikey was thrilled, 5 year old Izzy...not so much. She told her parents that she wanted a sister, and that when the stork brought the boy, they needed to send him back.

"Hey, it worked didn't it? At least he's hanging the shirts up," Vincent whispered. He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Until tomorrow, when the same thing happens again," Catherine said.

Vincent rubbed his large hands over her belly. He was rewarded with a lusty kick. Or maybe a punch. He smiled. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"Like a bloated, beached whale. I swear, this kid is gonna be bigger than Mikey was. I mean, I already weigh 10lbs more than I did with either of the kids at this point."

Vincent chuckled. "It's all those burgers you keep insisting you are craving. I mean, _come on, _do you really need to eat 6 McDonald's hamburgers for lunch, every day?"

"I told you, I need the protein, or whatever is in those burgers. Obviously, my body is lacking something."

"Yeah, a stop button..." Vincent muttered. Catherine cuffed his shoulder. Vincent rubbed his shoulder and glared. Catherine smiled at him, glee on her face.

From inside Mikey's room they heard, "Found it!" He came to the door, holding the shirt.

"Where was it?" Vincent asked.

A sheepish look crossed Mikey's face. "The closet..." he said in a quiet voice. Vincent covered his mouth, hiding the smile that lurked there.

"Told ya..." Vincent said. He took Catherine's hand, guiding her to the living room. Just as she was settling on the couch, 5 year old Izzy came racing into the room. She careened to a halt in front of her parents. Her hands were hidden behind her back. She had a smile on her face.

"What do you have there, Izzy bug?" Catherine asked her.

Izzy brought one small hand from behind her back. Clutched in her tiny fist were some dandelions. The roots were still attached, causing dirt to scatter at her feet. Izzy held out her gift. "For you, Mommy."

Catherine smiled, and took the "gift." "Did you pick these yourself?" Izzy nodded her head rapidly, causing her bangs to flop. "They are beautiful. Thank you sweetie," Catherine said, leaning forward as much as her belly would allow. Izzy leaned too, giving her a hug and kiss. When she pulled back, Dirt was streaked across Catherine's shirt.

"Oops! Mommy, I got your shirt dirty. I sorry..." Izzy said, tears forming in her eyes. Vincent saw this and picked her up.

"It's okay, Izzy-tizzy. Mommy doesn't mind getting dirty," Vincent told her. Catherine chuckled.

"It's alright, baby. A little dirt is good for everyone," Catherine smiled.

"So, you not mad?" Izzy asked, her voice small. Catherine shook her head. Izzy perked up. "Good! Cause I gots dirts in your hair too..."

* * *

3 weeks later, Catherine delivered the baby. She had been right. He _was _bigger than the other 2. Thomas Joseph Keller weighed in at 9lbs, 2 ozs, and was a whopping 22" long.

As Vincent held his newest son in his arms, he told Catherine, "At this rate, the next one will be a 10 pounder."

She glared at him. "I just had _him,_ and you are already talking about the _next _one?"

Vincent wisely held his tongue. Instead, he looked down at the baby. "Tommy, my boy, I think Mommy is gonna need a break. So, don't plan on any younger siblings any time soon."

"Don't even plan on any bedroom rights for a _long_ while, _Mr Keller..."_ Catherine told him.

Vincent pouted... "But, Catherine..."

"You'll be lucky if I ever let you touch me again, Keller!" Catherine growled out.

Vincent looked at his son again. "Looks like Daddy is gonna be taking lots and lots of cold showers..."

* * *

A/N I know it's short. I'm at work, and typing on the DL. More in the next chapter. Review!


	24. Chapter 24

The Same Last Name

A/N Hehehehehehehe...I'm so evil, aren't I? Cold showers and no bedroom privileges:( Oh well, another time jump for ya. Tired of them yet? Anyway, this will be the last chapter for this story. I"ve had a bit of writers block trying to get two more chapters out. Finally, I decided I would wind it up in this one. Thank you so much to all my loyal readers! All of your reviews made me smile and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for embracing this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24

"Hey, Catherine? Where's my tie?" Vincent yelled from their bedroom. Moments later, Catherine walked in, holding 2 year old Tommy. 7 year old Izzy trailed behind her. All three were dressed in formal attire. Izzy's features were a dead ringer for Catherine's.

Catherine walked over to the dresser, and opened the top drawer. With a smirk on her face, she presented Vincent his tie. Vincent rolled his eyes and took it from her profused hand. He quickly tied it and grabbed his shoes from beside the bed.

"Vincent, we can't be late. Tess will kill us," Catherine told him.

"I know, I know. Not my fault you hid the damn thing on me," Vincent said. Izzy caught the swear word.

"Daddy, you gotta put money in the swear jar. You said a naughty word," she told him.

Catherine chuckled as Vincent withdrew his wallet and pulled out a $5 dollar bill. He handed it to Izzy. She gave him a quizzical look.

"But, Daddy...it only costs a dollar."

"I'm planning ahead," Vincent muttered, as Catherine started laughing outright. Vincent glared at her before pulling Tommy from her arms. He looked her up and down, and gave a low wolf whistle. "Well, well, well Mrs Keller! You are looking mighty gorgeous tonight. Sure it isn't _our_ wedding day?"

Catherine mock curtsied as Izzy clapped her hands. "Why, thank you Dr Keller! I was trying for simple elegance without stepping on the bride's toes."

Vincent pulled her close, kissing her soundly. Pulling back, he said, "You definitely succeeded."

10 year old Mikey stepped into the room. He was already as tall as Catherine, and looked exactly like Vincent. "Are we going soon? I'm starving!"

"Yes, son. We are leaving right now," Vincent replied. He took Catherine's hand, who took Izzy's hand. The group made their way out to the car. After everyone was strapped in, they pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the church.

Once they got there, Catherine left the children with Vincent, and headed toward the bridal room. She knocked and then heard, "That better not be you, Joseph Bishop!"

Catherine laughed, and stuck her head inside. "Nope, just me!"

Tess saw her and squealed,"Catherine!" Tess picked up the bottom of her dress and raced toward Catherine, hauling her into the room. Catherine nearly got whiplash. Tess pulled her in for a huge bear hug. "I'm so glad you made it! I didn't know if you would."

Catherine returned the hug, and smiled widely. "Of course we came! Are you kidding me? You are part of the reason that Vincent and I got back together. If not for you, I would have let him leave and I'd be a miserable, old bitch by now."

"Well, I have you two to thank for Joe and I getting a second chance as well. If we hadn't all gone on that vacation together, he and I would never have realized that we really did want to be together."

"I just can't believe it took him _10 years _to propose though," Catherine said, giggling. Tess looked affronted.

"Not everyone moves at the speed of light, like you two," Tess huffed, a smile creeping onto her face. The two women stared at each other, and burst into manic laughter. When they could finally breath again, Tess said,"But seriously, I really am so glad to see you. We don't get to see each other as much anymore. You and Vincent keep popping little Keller's out. Makes it hard to have a "Girl's Night Out."

"Well, he and I decided that 3 was plenty, so we can plan that night out any time you want."

Tess blushed, and Catherine eyeballed her. Then, her eyes widened. "Tess?" she asked, looking at her belly.

"Well, we may need to put it off for a few months longer," Tess said, a smile on her face, as she rubbed her belly. Catherine gasped out, "You're pregnant?"

"Yep. Just found out last week. Joe doesn't know yet, so please don't tell him. I wanna surprise him with the news tonight."

Catherine laughed, remembering her own wedding night. She could still see the look of awe on Vincent's face when she told him about the baby. "I won't. It'll be our little secret."

Tess hugged her again. "Thank you!"

Catherine decided to tease her a little more. "Joe must have some _slow_ sperm. It took 10 years for fertilization," she said, giggling. Tess glared at her.

"Just because Vincent is a "one shot wonder," doesn't mean everyone is. Some of us actually can have sex _without_ getting pregnant every time," she retorted.

"If I got pregnant _every time, _we would be populating half of New York City by now!" Catherine said, the battle lines drawn.

Tess rose to the challenge. "You mean you _aren't now?_"

Catherine blushed. "Nope, 3 is the limit."

Tess scoffed. "Doubt that. You two are freaking rabbits. I guarantee you got at least 5 more in there," she said, pointing at Catherine's stomach.

Catherine blushed again. Looking down at the floor, she said softly, "Well, at least 1 more anyway." There was dead silence for a few seconds, and then...

"EEEEEEEECCCCCCKKKKKKKK! I KNEW IT! I FREAKING _KNEW IT!"_ Tess crowed. Catherine shushed her.

"Quiet! I don't know for sure yet. I'm only a few days late."

"Catherine Keller, you have been pregnant _4 times. _Seriously, if you can't tell by now, you have some issues."

"Okay! Yes, I'm pregnant, _again. _I just... we agreed we were done at 3."

"Looks like it's gonna be 4."

"I haven't said anything to Vincent yet. I'm scared," Catherine admitted. Tess raised a brow.

"That man worships the ground you walk on. Finding out you are carrying #4 isn't gonna change that."

"I know..."

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet, sweetheart. What's the matter?" Vincent murmured to Catherine. They were currently at the reception, sitting by themselves. The two older kids were dancing with Tommy on the dance floor. Catherine smiled at her offspring.

"How would you feel if I said I wanted another one?" she asked, gesturing toward their children. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we agreed that 3 was the limit? Have you changed your mind?"

"Well, not intentionally..." Catherine hedged.

Vincent gave her a mystified look, before her words really registered. He pulled her bodily into his lap. His big hand covered her stomach. He gave her a questioning look. At her small nod, he kissed her soundly.

Placing his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I think another one would be perfect."

* * *

8 months later, Tessa Jean Keller was added to the family. She was a perfect mix of Vincent and Catherine.

For the rest of their lives, Vincent and Catherine enjoyed their children and eventual grandchildren. And both thanked God for the second chance that they were given.

Their second chance at love...

* * *

A/N Well, there it is! I hope everyone liked it and don't forget to hit that review button one more time!:) Until next time...


End file.
